Stopwatch Hearts
by serenity-touched
Summary: Dreams keep bothering Jimmy like never before. Is it his guilt that's killing him? After a fun filled Halloween, Jimmy finally gets a breakthrough. Will he ever find the men in black? Or will they find him first? Story Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n:** First real fanfiction I've done on a series. Note that I am using their English names since I'm more comfortable with those. I don't know if any characters will seem "out of character" but this is a fanfiction and with that new ideas or twists can be applied to it.

**I like constructive criticism, not one of these:**OMG!!111 DIS SUXS LOLOMGWTF!

Anyway! Enough babbling! Enjoy what I have so far!

* * *

**Stopwatch Hearts**

**   
  
**  
_'I can't believe it. I'm finally myself again.'_Jimmy held Rachel's hand firmly in his as they walked along side the streets, which were paved with fresh snow. Cars bustled to their homes quickly and noisily. Night had finally fallen, making it a more bitter cold. Just holding on to her hand...made the chilled air seem to disappear. He stopped and took Rachel's other hand, then wrapped them around him. He thought he would never be able hold her like this again...in his own arms. Her cheek brushed against his as she hugged him.  
  
"I love you Jimmy..." she whispered.  
  
He held in his breath and hugged her a little tighter, never wanting to let go.  
  
"I love you too," he smiled.  
  
He stepped back a bit and kissed her warm lips. He just couldn't believe he was here with her. Right here and now. His heart had ached for so long to tell her how he felt. He felt so relieved.  
  
Rachel slowly stretched her hand to his shirt collar and grasped it. Her eyes glanced towards the street and back with a smirk slowly spreading her flushed lips. Her eyes lost their softness as she stared into his. In one instant...she tightened her grip on him and began to swing him forward into the street. He watched in what seemed like slow motion as he fell backwards into the on coming traffic. Her eyes were filled with hate as she looked at him lose his step. He didn't have time to catch himself...he didn't have time to move out of the way. Tires began to screech, but couldn't be avoided. The last words in his mind before he felt impact...  
  
_'Why?'_

_

* * *

_  
Conan shot up from his bed in a cold sweat. Panting heavily...finally realizing it was a dream.  
  
"That seemed so real..." he said aloud to himself. He looked at his small, child hands. He settled down into the covers and laid on his side. He glanced at the clock's beaming red numbers.  
  
_'4:23 a.m.'_  
  
"These dreams are killing me," he finally said to himself.  
  
Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he jumped out from his bed. His hand guided along the smooth wall so he wouldn't run into something in the dark _(he learned his lesson after tumbling over Richard's shoes)._ He came to the kitchen and poured himself some juice, then sat at the table in deep thought. Maybe it was his guilt from not telling Rachel who he really was. It has always bothered him of course...but it's for her own protection. It would only make matters more complicated. Right?  
  
"I don't think I'll ever get out of this," he said quietly to himself staring at his glass.  
  
The lights flicked on suddenly, which startled him. He was in such a trance he didn't even hear footsteps coming.  
  
"What are you doing up so early, Conan?" Rachel asked sleepily.  
  
"Same can be asked about you," he replied.  
  
"Well...I'm just having some trouble sleeping lately. You?"  
  
"Same."  
  
She sat down across from him and stretched.  
  
"So you excited about today?"  
  
Conan stared blankly. "Um?... Today?"  
  
"Hello? Today is Halloween! Candy galore!"  
  
_'Oh crap. There's no way I'm trick or treating. That is way behind me.'  
_  
"Um...Are we...doing something?"  
  
"Trick or Treating of course. I guess I forgot to tell you, but I'm taking Amy, Mitch, George and you. Since you all are good friends after all, their parents said it's a great idea. Gives them the load off anyway."  
  
"Oh...great. Well...what am I supposed to go as?"  
  
"Well, since this was sort put together at the last minute I picked up a costume a few days ago for you to wear. You've been busy at school so...I tried my best to get something you may like...It's so cute!"  
  
_'Oh no...she said cute.'  
_  
"Uh...I don't even want to ask what it is."

* * *

****

**A/n:** That's all we have so far! Love it? Hate it? Hell...not much to go on yet? I'll post next chapter soon. _::flees::_


	2. Chapter 2

_Later that evening. ---_  
  
Conan glanced at the costume package that Rachel had bought for him. He turned the contents over and read 'VAMPIRE'. At least it wasn't anything embarrassing.  
  
"Oh well...vampires are not bad at all."  
  
He proceeded to open it...but...it didn't look very...vampire-ish...He peaked out his bedroom door.  
  
"Rachel?" he yelled.  
  
"Yes?" she replied while coming to his door, then kneeling studying the confused look on his face as he still peeked through the door.  
  
"Something wrong? Your friends are going to be here any minute."  
  
"Uh...are you sure you got me a 'vampire' costume?"  
  
"Yes...why?"  
  
"Um...it doesn't look very vampire like to me."  
  
"Just put it on."  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"Just put it on Conan!"  
  
She went back to answer the door. Conan closed his door and stared at the green fabric in front of him.  
  
"Hey you guys! Come in!" Rachel said warmly to the children.  
  
"I love your costumes!" she added.  
  
"Thanks!" They all replied.  
  
Amy twirled around in a pretty pink dress, with ruffles that overlapped each other down to her elbows. Fairy wings decorated in small plastic jewels and glitter. Mitch simply had a large, white sheet over him with two holes poked out for eyes. George was dressed the same.  
  
_'Ah...boys.'_ Rachel tsked to herself mentally.  
  
_'I remember my Halloween Days...I was usually a princess or something similar. I remember Jimmy was usually of course...Sherlock Holmes.'_ she thought sadly.  
  
She turned to her father, who was sitting by the candy bowl munching away.  
  
**--slap--**  
  
"Hey!" Richard rubbed his now stinging hand.  
  
"Don't eat the candy you're supposed to give away!"  
  
He grumbled in response._ 'It was my money who bought that candy anyway...'_ he thought while crossing his arms.  
  
"There's no way how I can wear this! Might as well slap a bumper sticker on my back and call it a costume," Conan stated sarcastically.  
  
"Come on Conan, we are waiting on you!" Rachel yelled from the end of the hallway.  
  
Conan sighed. He reluctantly put it on. He's a kid after all...His Jimmy self just can't help but cringe.  
  
_'It's a reputation thing'_ he noted to himself and frowned glancing one last time in the mirror.  
  
Finally he went into the living room where everyone was waiting. Each step he took made a little 'ding' sound when he walked. A collective gasp seemed to escape from everyone's lips. Followed by a laugh from a certain detective.  
  
"Oh my god!" Rachel cooed. "That is so cute! That was in the package?!?"  
  
"Sadly, yes." Conan groaned.  
  
Richard was laughing the hardest of course as he sat in the comforter.  
  
"The kid is a _leprechaun_!"  
  
He wasn't exaggerating either. Top hat with a four leafed clover, green pants and suspenders. White and green striped stockings. All covered with a shimmering dust. A worst nightmare realized.  
  
"Oh...I like it!" Amy perked as she came closer to him and touched the springing clover on the top of his hat.  
  
_'Oh great.'_  
  
Mitch and George looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"You MUST say it!" They both exclaimed.  
  
"Say what?" Conan adjusted his slipping glasses on his nose.  
  
"I know you have seen the commercial," Mitch said.  
  
Conan rolled his eyes. In an Irish accent he said: "Aye...They are always after me lucky charms."  
  
Everyone laughed. At least they were enjoying it.  
  
_'This is going to be a long night'_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n:**

Thought I left you, hum? College-ness... _::sigh::_ Need I say more? Very much thanks for all the reviews so far. As noted in one review, the summary I have hasn't fallen into place yet (which starts to this chapter). I wanted to start out the story on a light note, not full on drama just yet. I have no idea why I picked Halloween...Well...How else can I put our Conan in a leprechaun outfit?

And...we continue:

* * *

Jimmy pulled himself up on his elbows, which jagged pebbles and glass creased into his skin and jacket. The sunlight burned into his eyes until they finally adjusted, fading clearly to his surroundings. From where he was, he noted a white line that swept across the ground, slick to the touch. He was in the middle of an intersection...but there weren't any cars. No people, as if a ghost town.  
  
He stood up, brushing the dirt off his chest and jacket. The shadow that followed him confirmed that he was himself again. But how? In the far side of the intersection, the rust stained street light glowed amber, then red. Wind howled through the empty street making the streetlights sway as they continued to change lights.  
  
_'This is getting creepy'_ Jimmy thought to himself, while still glancing around.  
  
**-ring ring-**  
  
He quickly turned his head toward the soft sound, which was gradually increasing in volume. It sounded like a... cell phone? Slowly he creped up to the sidewalk and followed the sound. He noticed something was blinking in a store window.  
  
**-ring ring-**  
  
He pressed his face against the window and cupped his hands to try and see through the tinted glass. A red cell phone was ringing in the middle of 12 other cell phones. He stepped back a little, not sure what to think of this or if he was in danger. Suddenly the ringing stopped.  
  
---  
  
Conan opened his eyes slowly, then rolled on his back, feeling some sort of goo press against him. He reached up to his face and peeled off a tootsie roll that had been embedded against his forehead. He was lying in a pool of candy on his bed.  
  
**-beep beep beep-**  
  
Conan sat up and opened the nightstand's drawer, which had his cell phone that Dr. Agasa gave him.  
  
'1 NEW VOICE MESSAGE'  
  
"Well...that explains that dream," he decided aloud, rubbing his eyes and yawning.  
  
_'It's probably some new wonderful gadget Dr. Agasa may have invented for me.'_  
  
He decided to check on it later. At least get some breakfast in him first.  
  
**-rumble-  
**  
_'Ugh...my stomach..'  
_  
The thought of food made him feel sick for a moment. Conan hopped out of bed as a few candy pieces fell down on the floor with him. He ended up pigging out on most of the candy he had gotten, pouring it under his covers to hide it from Rachel when she came by to check on him before she went to sleep. He had forgotten the wonderful taste of sweet tarts and recesses pieces. The inner lining of his mouth still lingered of the bittersweet taste.  
  
He brushed off the candy that stuck to him. Halloween last night wasn't too bad. His face was pinched to death since everyone thought he was absolutely adorable, but it was fun in a way. Having a second childhood is a blast, but he didn't want to be this way forever of course.  
  
Richard sat at the table, sipping coffee and reading the comics, momentarily chuckling every so often.  
  
"Oh that darn Garfield..." Richard laughed to himself.  
  
Conan rolled his eyes as he entered the kitchen, then sat across from Richard and began to pick up the other sections of the paper that was laid out.  
  
"Ah-bop-bop!"  
  
"What!?" Conan asked defensibly.  
  
"I'm not done yet, that's what. Wait your turn, runt."  
  
"You're not even looking at it!"  
  
"But I will and I don't want the pages all out of order."  
  
"But, I'm not going to-"  
  
"Zip it."  
  
_'GEES this guy's nerve'_  
  
Conan slumped back in his chair and gave an angry pout. He isn't going to run around wildly throwing the paper everywhere like some 2-year-old.  
  
"Morning!" Rachel stated cheerfully.  
  
"Breakfast," Richard and Conan both replied.  
  
"I'm not a slave you know! Both of you can't even say good morning?"  
  
**-silence-**  
  
"Honestly, you two are hopeless."  
  
"Good morning, Rachel," Conan said sweetly.  
  
"See? That wasn't hard." She narrowed her eyes on her father while saying this. He simply mumbled something and shuffled the paper. She went on to make breakfast, as Conan lied back in the chair still a bit sleepy.  
  
**-ring ring-**  
  
"I'll get it," Conan said as he hopped from the chair and picked up the cordless phone that was in the living room.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Jimmy!"  
  
"Doc?"  
  
"Have you gotten my message?!?"  
  
"Um...I was just about to check on it."  
  
"Then you haven't heard about it yet?"  
  
"Heard about...what?"  
  
"Turn on the TV!"  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
"You forgot to take you meds this morning...is that it?"  
  
"Jimmy! I'm serious!"  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
Conan walked over to the TV and turned it to the local channel.  
  
_'Why is Dr. Agasa making such a big fuss?'_  
  
" -And continuing on with our recap of local top stories, this morning a body of a child was found near Riverside Park. Authorities have yet to fully identify the young boy, but was found in oversized clothes and an unidentifiable pill that was located near the body, which is suspected to be connected with the death. No suspects yet of this case, but if you know any information that may pertain to this crime, please notify the Tokyo police. In other news-"  
  
Conan's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't believe that very pill be the one he has been looking for? Who was the "boy" that they found? And were the men in black involved?  
  
"D-Do you think.."  
  
"Maybe, Jimmy, maybe."  
  
"It would be pure dumb luck...if...if that's it."  
  
"Conan! Your breakfast is getting cold!" Rachel yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Coming in a sec!"  
  
"Doc.." Conan continued, "Do you think you would be able to get a sample of it? Anything?"  
  
"Maybe, I may have to give light on the situation we have here. I don't want to give your identity away though, but I'm going to try my best. Anyway, I'll let you know."  
  
"Alright...bye."  
  
Conan clicked off the phone and placed it back on its receiver. His heart finally started to slow down.  
  
_'Could this be it?, I may be able to get the antidote, but how long will it take? What if the pill they found was something completely different?'_  
  
Conan tossed the idea around in his mind while walking to the kitchen. He may just get a break; hopefully Dr. Agasa will be able to pull through for him. Now he just needed to wait and see.  
  
_'Too good to be true...'_

* * *

****

**A/n:**

That's all for now! _::flees::_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n:** First of all...just to state before you read this...I don't have anything against Yu-Gi-Oh! fans. This is a story, lol. So don't flip out.

Also...I am not one of those authors who blackmail people into reviewing and saying: If I don't get a certain # of reviews, I will not go on! _I'm going to finish no matter what_, but I like to have an _idea_ of how I'm doing so far. ::cough:: That's all I have to say!

---

--

-

* * *

Rachel stretched across the couch, buried in her school paperwork and pencil shavings. Deep indigo ink smeared her hands from writing. Exams were coming up, which was always such a pain, especially this semester. Not because the material is harder or more complex, just because she lost her study partner, Jimmy. Having him around was more fun than anything else...she enjoyed his company, making a mundane task turn into something a bit more interesting. He was always there for her. But where is he now?  
  
_'I'm on a big case'_ she replayed Jimmy's words in her mind.  
  
It was odd for him to be gone so long for any case, really. He's smart. He gets the job done quickly and accurately. She still couldn't shake off the feeling that something is wrong, but he's just not telling her. But what could it be if this was true?  
  
When she _'saw'_ him on few occasions...it was only his shadow that answered her. It was really ridiculous...it just hurt her...Why wouldn't he show himself? She finally did see him, when he appeared out of no where to point out that Harley Hartwell, a detective rival of his, was wrong about who the murderer was for a case, which all this happened a while back ago.  
  
Rachel bit the end of her pen in deep thought. Jimmy looked sick that day...he was sweating and was having a hard time breathing...and the coughing... _'A cold'_ he called it. Then he ran off frantically when he was coughing even worse... Her eyes began to water, blurring her vision momentarily, making the paper in front of her in a bedim state. She even thought several times that Conan was Jimmy...but that's just silly...and stupid to even think such a thing. All she wanted...is just to know what's happening with him. Maybe he just doesn't care.  
  
"Rachel?"  
  
Rachel flinched in surprise, Conan appeared next to her, kneeling beside the couch.  
  
"You scared me Conan," she said while patting her heart, as if to calm its throbbing state. She looked down trying not to let a tear escape from her eyes.  
  
Conan tilted his head and looked at her. She couldn't fool him.  
  
"What's wrong, Rachel?"  
  
"Wrong? Nothing's wrong. I'm just a little tired is all."  
  
"I see...It's still early."  
  
"...School is just getting hectic is all."  
  
_'What is she really thinking about?'_ he wondered.  
  
"Yeah...exams, huh?" He continued.  
  
"Yeah...You're just lucky you're in elementary, you should enjoy it while you can."  
  
"It's not all-great..."  
  
"Sure it is," she smiled, ruffling his hair with her hand.  
  
"You know...You've been quite antsy lately, Conan."  
  
"Uh...what do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know...It's like you're waiting for something."  
  
"Oh? Heh...Yeah...I suppose so...I- uh...Just...uh...Can't wait for the new...Yu-Gi-Oh! Movie...that's coming out."  
  
"Oh? I thought you didn't like that show?"  
  
"What? Oh no no....I love it."  
  
_'I hate it.'_  
  
"Oh well...I guess I thought wrong then."  
  
Conan nodded reassuringly. The Yu-Gi-Oh! craze was driving him mad, really. It's all; everyone talks about at his school. Crazes about anime...he just never really understood it. _(Heh...irony anyone?)_ What he was actually antsy about was waiting a call from Dr. Agasa. Was the drug that was found _'the one'_? Him waiting like a tomcat for a bowl of meow mix, wasn't easing his nerves either.  
  
"Conan?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Did you hear what I said?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"I was asking if you wanted to go for a walk? The sun will be setting soon, and I think you and me both need it."  
  
"Oh yeah! Sounds like a great idea."  
  
"Okay, let me go put on something more comfortable to walk in, then we'll go."  
  
Conan nodded and watched her go to her room. He scanned over the books and papers that scattered on the couch. He picked them up and organized them on the coffee table; a certain paper caught the corner of his eye. He pulled it out of the stack and observed it. She had written his name on one of her notes, which had a tiny heart by it. He smiled as his face turned crimson.  
  
He couldn't hardly stand it, he wanted to be back in his own body...his rightful one...and finally tell her that he feels the same way. Him not being able to turn back...  
  
_'It's not even an option.'_  
  
He just had to. It had to be possible. He restacked the note with the others and walked to the kitchen to wait for Rachel.  
  
_'Hope is dangerous thing...Hope is all I have.'_ He continued in thought.  
  
**-ring ring-**  
  
His looked up and glanced at the phone hanging on the kitchen wall.  
  
**-ring ring-**  
  
It wasn't the house one...His cell! He quickly ran to where he had last left it, the little table in the hallway.  
  
"Hello? Doc?"  
  
"Jimmy! I have it!"  
  
"Y-YOU HAVE IT!?!?"  
  
"I think I have a solid antidote. I had gotten the original pill earlier with no problem. I just wanted to wait to see if I could make the antidote...before getting your hopes up...but I got it!"  
  
Conan jumped up and down in place. He was so incredibility happy, it almost even hurt!  
  
"Can I get it now?"  
  
"Yes, come on over, I'm sure the sooner the better, hum?" Dr. Agasa laughed.  
  
"Great! I am on way!"  
  
He hanged up and jumped some more. He just wanted to cry, such a giant relief was lifted from him.  
  
"Rachel! Rachel!"  
  
Rachel stepped out and adjusted her shirt that she had just changed into.  
  
"What it is?"  
  
"I can't go walking with you, I really really need to go to Dr. Agasa's House.."  
  
"Oh.." Rachel said with a little disappointment in her voice.  
  
"I'll make it up to you, I promise," he yelled as he made his way to the door.  
  
_'When I come back...I'll be my normal self...then I'll let you know the truth.'_  
  
"Well, do you want me to go with you?"  
  
"No no, it will only be for a little while!"  
  
He ran quickly outside to the sidewalk and began heading towards the alleyway that was about a block away, which served as a shortcut to Dr. Agasa's house. The warm mixture of orange and soft red rays of sunlight glowed behind him, casting his silhouette against the sun, wind brushing against his face. The store windows reflected his appearance in their blur of colors. He glanced and looked at his current self, one last time.  
  
_'I can't believe it...I just can't believe it.'_

* * *

**A/n:** And that's the end for this chapter! Comments, suggestions? Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n:** Thanks for the reviews so far! Their all greatly appreciated. More than you think!

* * *

_Chapter 5::_

_------------------------------_

****

His lungs felt like they were about to burst by the time he reached the end of the alleyway. Sweat began to form at his brow, which began to burn his eyes. He slowed down to a jog, then stopped, leaning against a telephone pole.  
  
"I'm definitely-- _pant_ -- Not going to miss -- _pant_ --this part about being a kid."  
  
The breeze cooled the back of his neck, now stinging with perspiration, which felt good in a way how the cool beads rolled down his spine. He stood upright again and walked hastily on the sidewalk, passing by strangers that drove in the street going to their homes, each stealing a glance at him as he walked by. The sun was finally going to bed behind the hills; night was falling rapidly in its place. Finally Dr. Agasa's house was in sight.  
  
Conan opened the white-chipped gate that led to the side of Dr. Agasa's property, leading to the back door. He slowly opened the door to find the house exceptionally quiet; the kitchen had been dimly lit. Pots and pans hanged neatly over the counter, swaying slightly with the air that circulated in the house from the central air unit. The ticks of the old grandfather clock could be heard from the hallway, but not much of a stir from anything else. Perhaps he was too used to hearing explosions in the morning...afternoon...and night for that matter when he lived next door at his real home.  
  
"Hey Doc! I'm here!"  
  
Conan proceeded to walk to the opening hallway and peered in both directions, then forward, stepping into the living room. Clutter of notes, books, gadgets were spread around the room-- Making it almost impossible to walk around. Conan crossed his arms and sighed. His eyes followed down to a picture that hanged on the wall. It was of Agasa, him, and both of Conan's parents.  
  
_'A rare photo opt indeed'_ he thought with a smile.  
  
"Doc? Where are you?"  
  
Walking to the right side of the house, he checked the lab area, then the bedroom. Still there wasn't any sign of him.  
  
_'He must be in his office.'_  
  
Spinning on his heel he turned the other direction and went to the office, the door was shut, so he knocked.  
  
**-knock**-**knock-**  
  
No answer.  
  
He opened the door to find Dr. Agasa leaning over his desk, in a like slumbering state.  
  
"Doc?" He whispered. He walked up slowly behind him and began to feel a knot in his stomach form.  
  
"Doc..?" Conan continued to repeat, tapping Dr. Agasa's warm shoulder lightly.  
  
"Quit playing around, Doc..." Tapping a bit more hard, standing on the edge of his toes to try and see his face that was faced down on the table in his arms. Conan took Dr. Agasa's hand, then felt for a pulse.  
  
Conan gasped while taking a step back. _'No...That can't be,'_ his mind screamed.  
  
_'That can't be...'_  
  
"Doc..."  
  
"Doc....," Conan's voice cracked.  
  
Grabbing Dr. Agasa's shoulder, he pulled back, which made the Doctor fall back in his plush chair, a blank stare crossed his face, looking dully to the ceiling. Conan stared with disbelief, holding on to his chest, which ached with hurt and confusion. His friend...His mentor...  
  
Conan closed his eyes for a moment, trying not to let tear escape him. Trying not to feel overwhelmed.  
  
_'But how? But why?'_  
  
He opened his eyes, slowly leading to the obvious before him. Dr. Agasa's neck was a fiery red, painted with indented lines of a rope. He was strangled. By who? Conan stood like a deer in the headlights, not sure what to think or do.

Whoever did this could still be here. He needed to get out of here...and quick. He began to step toward the door, but he was too late. A dark figure stood in the doorway, one hand was rested to a gun in the inner lining of his long coat and the other which held out a small pill between the leather of his gloved fingers.  
  
"Looking for something? Kudo?"

* * *

**A/n:** Ooh...I know...I'm very evil. I feel sorry for Agasa...I really like him and his bumbling ways. ::author huffs:: Anyway, I think this chapter is indeed short...Next chapter will be a _doozy_. ::nods:: 


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n::** _Oh geez...how long has it been? Too long. Too long, my friend.  
Where have I been? To put it simply:_

college, homework, the world gone mad --equals-- _Time_

_Also of course, great thanks for any reviews. I have finally figured out that reviews also serve as a whip to continue writing. I need to be whipped a lot, lol. _

* * *

_chapter 6::_

_------------------------------_

"Looking for something? Kudo?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Don't play dumb detective, though it suits you well," the dark figure said, stepping forward in the light more clearly revealed.  
  
_'It's...One of the men in black...The one with the long hair.'_  
  
"But--But how?"  
  
"Your fate was already sealed when your friend over there requested the Aptex 4869."  
  
_'Aptex?? That thing…That thing turned me into this?'_  
  
"We thought it was a poison that couldn't be found even in an autopsy...but...It's more of a wonder drug than we thought."  
  
_'They didn't even know then…'_  
  
"We have an insider in the criminal labs. We knew we could find you by giving someone the same fate. A phone tap also does wonders you know."  
  
Conan stared in disbelief.  
  
_'How could I have been so stupid? I should have seen this coming. I should have been more careful. I should have…I should have known. Now Dr. Agasa is gone…because of my ignorance.'_  
  
His heart felt heavy with grief and anger. Clenching his fists tightly to the point his knuckles turned to a washed white.  
  
"You don't need this do you?" he continued, glancing at the small item in his hand, and then flicking it into a wastebasket that was near the door.  
  
"After we realized what the Aptex can really do...we knew we had a problem on our hands. I'm here to fix it," he said with the same cold stare in his eyes as he did when he first met him at the amusement park, where this whole mess began to unfold.  
  
Conan looked around for anything, anything at all he could use to protect himself or kick. Between the desk and the wall, there wasn't much of anything. His eyes glanced at a metal thermos for keeping coffee warm and vise versa, located on the top of the desk. Within one quick movement he grabbed the thermos bottle and adjusted his shoes for force, then tossed the item in the air and kicked with all his might. To his surprise the man dodged barely, the container hitting hard on his shoulder, then clanked against the wall and rolled to the floor.  
  
"You little brat," he gritted through his teeth.  
  
He grabbed the front of his gun that was in his inner jacket and lunged at Conan with a terrifying force and precision. The last thing Conan felt was the back of the gun pounding against his head, leaving a pain pulsating though his body, following the fading of his consciousness.  
  
---  
  
Conan found himself in a half-sleep state, trying to concentrate on opening his eyes. The pain to his head was unbearable. He tried to wipe the blood that tricked down his forehead, but couldn't move any part of his body.  
  
_'Am I paralyzed?'_  
  
Conan tried to un-blur his eyes, blinking several times trying to see where he was. He felt nausea come in waves making a lump form in his throat. Looking down at his chest, he saw that he was tied, as were his legs. He was propped against the same place where he was hit. The man wasn't there with him.  
  
Another wave of nausea hit him, causing him to retch. A powerful smell was in there air...He couldn't think clearly on what it was at first, everything was flooding his senses at once. Fluid was spread everywhere on the carpet floor in patches which lead to one another. The door was swung open which continued the trail of liquid, in much heavier amounts, even splashed against the walls. Snapping back into reality Jimmy realized it was gasoline.  
  
_'Shit'_  
  
Immediately Jimmy threw himself on the carpet and rolled towards the door, then using his tied feet to shut it quickly. He rolled back to the middle of the room as he heard a gush, a blast of heat come from the door. Smoke slowly began to seep from under the door. His head throbbed from the sudden burst of movement he just did. The constant pounding seemed to increase in pain; every part of his body could feel it.  
  
Jimmy twisted and turned trying to get the roped that tied him loose enough to get free. He could feel that the rope that tied his feet was slightly loosening. Kicking off his shoes by pushing the back of his heel with his other foot, his feet were small enough to wiggle free. Standing up quickly, blood rushed to his head and made his legs buckle momentarily. Blackness flashed over his eyes for a second. He ran over towards the single pained window on the left side of the room and looked how he could open it or if he could break it. Suddenly two important words flashed in his mind before he could do anything else.  
  
_'The antidote'_  
  
Running back hazily to where the waste paper basket was, he grabbed the small edge with his teeth and threw it towards the open floor. The contents spilled over and with it the pill. Jimmy turned backwards and held it in his left hand. Now that he had that, he needed to get out of here alive if he ever hoped to use it. The smell of burning plastic and fabrics filled the room quickly as the fire under the door soon caught to the carpet. Over half of the room was immediately engulfed in flames.  
  
Quickly he slid on his shoes so that he might have a chance to break the window. Flames licked and simmered the walls furiously, feeding on the fuel that gave it even more power. Jimmy's face was starting to get burned from the intensity of the fire. His skin almost felt they were in flames themselves. Crawling on the coffee table that stood near the window, he tossed himself on the window's small ledge, just large enough for his body to stay stable on. Kicking the window, the blow made a medium hole of jagged glass. Scooting to the end of feet, he turn back to back against window. The fire had reached the window's curtains and was even so close to almost catch fire on his sleeves. He jumped backwards; the jagged glass broke more as some creased into his arms. Now with his back to the cold, moonlit grass he rolled and tried to stand, coughing, trying to catch his breath. Smoke poured intensity out of the open window and was beginning to choke him again.  
  
Falling to his knees he wheezed and tried to breath in the crisp air, trying to dilute his coughs. He could see the fence that separated his and Dr. Agasa's houses. Standing slightly again, staggering, he made his way towards the fence. He didn't catch it at first…but the man, the same one as before that tried to kill him, was leaning against the gate with a cigarette burning in his lips. He turned and threw the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it in a twisting motion.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't die that easy," he said, pulling the trigger.

* * *

**a/n:** _that's all for now' 0-0_


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n:** Hello all, I'm still alive and well. I had a bit of writer's block, but a lovely friend help me dig myself out of a whole. This one is pretty short, but it will do for now. Any reviews are welcomed.

* * *

Rachel lounged on the couch and pondered about today. She really wanted to go out walking with Conan, but he had to run off to Agasa's house at the last moment. She was starting to get that feeling again…that same feeling she had when Jimmy left her at Tropical Land.

"Conan is fine though…I shouldn't worry," looking out the window the street lights began to flicker on one by one, the sun still hadn't set just yet.

"I guess I'll just go walking by myself," she sighed.

She slipped on her jacket once more then began to head out. It felt so good outside, wasn't too warm or too cold, just right. Sitting on a bench, she watched the sun fade behind the clouds. Quickly night began to sweep across the town. Stretching, she took in a deep breath, her nose crinkled.

"Smells like smoke."

She looked around, she was used to the smell of exhaust, but it smelled like something was burning, something like plastic and wood. Standing, she looked to see if she could see any smoke anywhere, a little light was left…but she thought she saw something over in Agasa's direction.

"God…I hope not," he whispered to herself. She began jogging towards his house, the smell becoming stronger with each step.

'I knew I should have gone with him' she said to herself, running faster.

---

The shot rang in Conan's ears as he fell backwards into the cold grass, clutching his arm in pain. He wanted to run, he needed to run…but he knew he would be shot in a heart beat before he could get anywhere. Clutching his teeth together he kneeled over his stomach, trying to suppress the pain.

'I can't believe it…I'm really going to die' he thought to himself, looking up at that grinning bastard as he cocked back his gun for another shot.

"Conan…Conan? Is that you?"

"Rachel? What…," his eyes darted through the rolling smoke that was building up, the house collapsed creating a large thick, cloud.

"Conan?"

"Rachel! Run away! Please! You're in danger!" he yelled as loud as he could.

"Conan! Are you hurt? Where are you?"

He didn't see the man anymore and he couldn't see her anymore either. Dust scratched at his eyes and made them water. Another shot was heard...Rachel screamed. He wondered if he had been fatally shot…but he didn't feel anything. Rachel was the one who was shot.

He could hear her crying near him, but her voice was drifting away. Choking on the smoke, he ran towards where he saw her last. He found himself out in the street, a fire truck was screeching down the block as people came running to him. He couldn't find her.

"Rachel!" he yelled. "Rachel please, answer!"

A familiar rush to his head washed over him, falling once more into darkness. The last thing he remembered were people's voices, telling him it was alright 'little boy' and that he's in safe hands.

* * *

**a/n:** That's all for now and thanks for the reviews so far. _::gives cookies::_


	8. Chapter 8

"Rachel?"

Conan whispered horsy, she was lying on the ground motionless with her back facing him. Raising his hand he tried to touch her, but she seemed so far away. 

"Rachel please… Please get up…"

He opened his eyes to find himself in a dim lit room, he had his hand held out in front of him. He was dreaming. His throat felt like it was on fire, bringing his hand to his mouth and neck, he found a tube had been placed in his throat. He had suffered smoke inhalation.

'What happened to Rachel?'

His heart began to race with his increased anxiety. Looking around the room, the white walls stared back at him. The shades to the window were opened slightly, revealing a full moon. His door was opened slightly; a few doctors and nurses would walk by. He still felt heavily sleepy, likely from the medication they gave him for pain. 

'What am I going to do?'

He stared blankly at the ceiling, the tiles seemed to begin to blur together if he stared at it long enough. He felt like crying. His friend was dead...Rachel could have had the same fate. He wasn't even sure if she was here or not, in this hospital. What if that man took her? And he's here, not doing a damn thing about it. Her certainly couldn't hop off and leave, he probably wouldn't even make it the door.

'This is all my fault, all this happened because of my stupid actions. I am so stupid…So reckless…I don't deserve to still be alive right now…'

A hot tear rolled down his cheek, the tube was becoming more uncomfortable as he was taking in sharp breaths. He turned his head to let the fabric of his pillow catch his tears. The clock next to him blinked changing the red numbers, now 3:30 a.m. He turned his head towards the doorway once more and jumped in shock. There in the doorway was Agasa.

"Doc?"

He said aloud in a pained whisper. He couldn't believe his eyes…but it was him. Dr. Agasa placed his hands in his pocket and simply smiled warmly, as if to say everything was going to be alright. He walked over to him and slowly placed his hand on his. He didn't feel the warmth of his hand as he expected, he couldn't feel him at all. Within a second, he was gone. 

'Was…it his ghost?'

He never had believed in such science fiction, but he couldn't explain it in any other way. He wasn't dreaming…it was really him. He couldn't explain how or why of what he saw…Or what it all meant. Jimmy reluctantly fell back to sleep, he couldn't fight against it any longer.

---

Rachel could hear voices around her...chatting softly, only to be able to make out a few words here and there. She tried to lift her hand...which, it seemed like she did...but didn't feel anything. She couldn't see...or touch.

'What's going on?' her mind screamed. 

Frantically thinking about the last thing she could remember. She was looking for Conan…The house was engulfed in flames and she couldn't find him. She thought she heard him but… Then…something happened. She couldn't remember what…

"Rachel…I'm so sorry…"

It was her father's voice and he sounded…very upset. She wanted to answer back, but her lips seemed to be paralyzed. What was happening? Was she dreaming?

"Mr. Moore, I have some good news about the boy, it looks as though he's going to recover just fine, but still needs to be kept under observation. He's awake right now."

"Alright," he answered softly. "I'll go see him in a moment."

"How long will she be like this?" a woman's voice asked. Rachel knew that voice from anywhere…It was her mothers. An awkward silence followed her question.

"It's…really hard to say maam…Could be days…Could be months she remains in a coma. She's stable now and that's a good sign."

'That can't be… I can't be in a coma…' 


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n:** Alright, some are a bit baffled from the coma 'experience' Rachel had previously. One of my friends over two years ago was in a car accident and was in a coma for a few weeks (she doing great now since then--she's an amazing survior). She told me that she had heard people talking to her, faintly of course. I'm dramatizing it in Rachel's case, but that's where that comes from. I'm sure it's odd, same goes for the ghost. Anyway, that's where I got that from originally.

I'm allowing anonymous reviews, which I'm not sure why I banned it in the first place when I was starting. I know when I was an avid reader on FF, I didn't have an account, but I still liked to give an review if I could. ::shrug:: So that's that.

I'm having trouble getting into keeping up with writing, I shall, it's hard, lol. I can tell you this, next story that I will have, I'm going to be prepared. Alright, enough rambling. Thanks for the reviews so far.

* * *

Conan turned to his side in his bed, tucking the sterile sheet more to him for comfort. The nurse finally left so he could be alone and think. His heart felt heavy with grief. He already asked the nurse of what happened to Rachel, but she kept telling him not to worry about her and that she's fine and left it at that. He was somewhat afraid to hear about her condition, but apparently she was alive and that's all that matters right now. He almost didn't care about the antidote anymore… he had no idea what happened to it anyway. All he could guess is that he dropped it there in the lawn when he collapsed, or it could have been in the street.

'_It's gone by now,'_ he thought.

A light knock came from door and Richard poked his head in slowly, then entered and sat by Conan. Conan looked at Richard and saw he was in a calm and solemn state. Richard looked at Conan and tried his best comforting smile. It was odd, him trying being nice for a change towards him.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"Fine, I guess," Conan answered, looking down at his sheet briefly, tugging at it nervously.

"Do… You remember much?"

"Oh… no," he lied. "I mean… some things, but… It's just really sketchy."

"How's Rachel?" he finally asked.

Richard sighed at little, then rested his arm on the bed's side rail. "She's doing well."

"Is she hurt bad?"

"Well…"

"Please tell me... I'll find out sooner or later…"

Richard's eyes saddened a little as he looked at Conan. Wondering if he should or not.

"Well," he said slowly. "She's in a coma… Do you know what that is?"

"Yeah… Will she be okay?"

"I think she will be…No… I know she will."

'_Damn…,'_ Jimmy thought to himself. _'If she dies…I'll never forgive myself…I'll never..'_

Both of them sat in silence for a while, both lost in their own thoughts and questions. Richard leaned back in his chair and stretched. The sleep deprivation made his eyes ache to rest, but yet he didn't want to fall asleep. Rubbing his mustache he thought to himself then looked at Conan. As much as he yells at him for something all the time, he did still care for the runt. He simply had a lousy way of showing it.

"Oh…Yes…Before I forget," Richard finally spoke. "I called your parents and their coming on their way, I think they will be here late afternoon."

"Huh?" Conan finally snapped out of his daze.

"You know…Your parents?"

"Oh right… Um… I'm surprised you were able to get a hold of them."

"Yes… I told them you were alright, but they were pretty concerned. I really don't blame them."

"Yeah…"

'_Oh great… I can already hear them now. After all this… Their going to make me move back with them I bet.'_

Though he missed them a lot right now, he certainly isn't looking forward to what their going to say. After all the fuss he made about staying here, looked what happened.

"Well, I'm going to check on Rachel for a while…and I'll be back."

"Okay…Can… Can I see her?"

"We will see, you still need to rest just a little longer."

Conan nodded slightly and watched Richard leave clicking the door behind him. He felt so over his head right now. He was sure what to do at this point… What really can he do? He was stupid to think he could find the people who did this to him by himself. He was stupid for endangering everyone, even if he did try his best to protect them. That didn't do any good. Agasa was gone, Rachel is hurt… and for all he knows their tracking him down right now. They know he's his in a hospital. They know what he looks like.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his nose. He opened his eyes to finally realize his glasses weren't there. He had almost forgotten about them…Those horrid glasses. He looked at the end table next to him and found them sitting there. God he hated wearing those, even if they were useful as a tracker.

Looking out the window he could see that the sun was setting once more, hiding behind the clouds creating a splash of warm colors in the sky, a mixture of happy and sad fading hues. He remembered when Rachel and him would just go to the park and watch the sunset and talk. It was nice, just to talk with her without worrying for once. He missed those days. The sound of the door handle turning interrupted his thoughts, the door opened slightly.

"Jimmy…"

* * *

**a/n:** Aye, sorry it's insanely short, but aren't they all. With the parents bit, his parents know. This is stemming from that one episode where they "kidnap" him, then reveal it's his actual parents. Can't forget that eppy, lol.


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n:** I am so tired right now... ::dies::

Again, thanks for previous reviews. That's all I can feed on to help me write the next chap. I need that and doritos. Lots of doritos.

* * *

"Jimmy… Are you okay?" a familiar voice whispered. 

"Hey, Mom…"

She rushed over to him and hugged him, pressing against the padding she wore underneath, which was part of her costume when she last saw her saw her son, as Conan's mother. He still couldn't believe it was her under all that get up, but he knew it was her by just looking at her eyes. Why he never saw it when they tricked him, he'll never know. Those never change no matter what form you take. She finally pulled back and wiped a stray hair from his face then leaned and kissed his forehead. She had missed him so much.

"I was so worried… I was afraid something would happen," she said softly.

"I'm alright now… Where's Dad?"

"He's finishing up some business and then he's flying here."

"We heard about Agasa… What happened, Jimmy?"

He told her briefly how there was a child's body found with an unidentified pill, which turned out to be the same one that did the very same thing to him. Agasa seemed to have found a cure and called him there, but when he got there… It was too late.

"I'm so sorry," she said slowly.

"Don't be... It's my fault things happened that way."

"No it's not, there's no way you could have known it was a trap," she reassured, brushing her hand against his soft cheek. His face stayed lowered avoiding her eyes.

"I should have known better."

She simply sighed and looked at her son, who was obviously hurting. She wished that she could do something to make it better. Parents always say how they miss their children when they grow up; they miss that innocence and their small, fragile faces. She missed seeing the Jimmy she knew, the person he wanted to be.

"The doctor says you should be able to be released tomorrow, just don't run around and make yourself out of breath."

"Yeah… I know."

"So… What are you going to do now, Jimmy?" she asked while getting up then walked over to the window then peeked though the blinds in curiosity. The sun was just about gone leaving nightfall in its place. Surrounding buildings lit up like the stars themselves one by one.

"I don't know anymore…All I'm worried about is that Rachel's okay."

"I'm sure she's going to be alright, she's strong."

Rachel…She hadn't seen her in so long. It almost seemed like yesterday when Rachel and Jimmy were out playing in the yard at their old house. Looking out the window, her eyes settled focusing on her own reflection. She turned and sat by Jimmy again and held his hand, rubbing her thumb on his hand gently.

"You know it's best for you to come back with us."

"I know… But I just don't think I can do that."

She sighed and looked at her son in slight frustration. "I can't have the possibility of losing you again. This is just too much for you, trying to this by yourself. You're a great detective, I know that but you're still just a kid. You're my kid."

"Yes, but their always going to be tracking me down till' they know I'm dead. I can't just leave everything… I feel close to finding them. They need to be stopped. I can't stand the thought of them hurting anyone else."

"I think I know what's best. You should really let us help you and come live with us. "

"Mom, I just—"

A knock interrupted from the door.

"We will discuss this when your father comes," his mother said quickly. "Come in."  
"Hello Mrs. Edogawa," replied a tired Richard with a coffee in hand as he slipped by the door and greeted them.

Jimmy watched as he talked with his mother, seeing Richard actually being pleasant—

'_Scary'_

It's amazing how people change in circumstances like these. Sadly sometimes that's what it takes to change a person. Their voices began to drift away, as did he into a much needed full night's sleep. Curling under the covers his thoughts seemed to be louder than the voices in the room. He wished he didn't have to worry anymore. He wished he'd never left Rachel that day… He wished… Things could have turned out differently…He only wished….

* * *

**a/n:** That's all for now, r&r 


	11. Chapter 11

The next few weeks seemed to have been a blur. It was funny how things seemed to drag on forever, but now it was like the weeks were more like hours, such how one would check their watch every minute to see how much time has past, but then later you're surprised how quickly the time came after agonizing over it. 

Agasa's funeral was a simple one. It was held quietly in a small, well kept funeral home. The plush green carpet was spotless and velvety. The walls were a quiet tone of brinks, with a stained glass window here and there that featured unique colored patterns. The light from the windows illuminated the place to create an angelic state. Though the appearance was appealing in all aspects, Jimmy still felt the death that reflected in these walls- the air felt still. Even with such a small place, a lot people, most of which who he had never seen before, came to pay their respects. A mantle, surrounded by different flowers and reefs, held up many pictures of Agasa, enjoying the fullest of life of each one. Jimmy was at least grateful that his friend did live a suitable long life, though it should have been much longer. Since his body couldn't be recovered for the intensity of the fire, they couldn't give a proper funeral, however, a stone was set in a cemetery nearby, to show at least that he was once here and to not be forgotten.

After the service, Jimmy decided to see what the after damage was of the fire. He knew that nothing would be there but mixture of charred and brown colored grass, but he felt like he had to see it for himself. Crossing the street he saw various items that were in a small area of the lawn. Many crosses, flowers and written prays laid there. Looking past them there was nothing there but a few planks of the foundation that was once whole. A few pipes were still seen and small pieces of melted glass. He still felt like it was a dream. It was like a hole in his heart. Something that should be there, that he had grown accustomed seeing everyday was not gone. As if it wasn't there to exist in the first place.

Sitting, he felt the dry grass on his fingers, casually picking a blade and tore it in two. Finally after thinking silently to himself he rose and walked towards the fence that separated their houses. Sliding his hand over the wooden gate, memories flooded of him opening it everyday to visit his departed friend. Sometimes he wondered why there was a gate there at all since he went there so much. It was like a second home to him. Slowly, he sat down again with his back against the gate. Where he was sitting at was where that man was waiting for him; to finish him off for good. Why couldn't he have been shot instead of Rachel? That second shot should have been for him. Never her. His shoulder ached at the memory of the first one, but it was nothing compared to Rachel's. She never deserved it. She never deserved to be in the crossfire. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right.

Rachel still hadn't improved, but she wasn't worse either… She was in a limbo of sorts. He had been visiting her everyday when it was possible. He knew her father was slightly annoyed of him at times, but let him come as frequently as he wanted to anyway. Her father knew that Conan was important to her and that she would want him near. Of course… there was still no Jimmy to be found and as long as he's Conan it was going to stay that way.

"Hey..."

Jimmy's small frame jumped, about what seemed like 10 feet in the air. A small panic ached through his body feverously. Looking up from where he was sitting was Harley, standing on the other side of the gate slightly bent over with a small smile on his face.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to startle you."

"I-It's okay."

"You know… you're quite hard to find… Jimmy."

Jimmy sat silently wondering what he should say. It was obvious Harley was convinced who he really was…so why should he avoid it any longer? He took in a breath to respond—

"—and lets not get started on you telling me that you're not him, I think we've played that game long enough," Harley quickly added. "Can I sit next to you?"

Jimmy nodded, still searching for the words he wanted to say. Harley hopped over the fence then sat, looking at Jimmy with concern. Jimmy didn't return the gaze and continued to stare towards the ground.

Harley continued, "After what I heard what happened, I've been meaning to find you since I got back in town shortly after it happened….How… How are you feeling?"

"How do you think I feel?" Jimmy answered back sharply, immediately regretting his words.

"Sorry…," he breathed softly. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"No... No… It's okay, don't worry about it."

Harley bit his lower lip, carefully trying to choose what to say next.

"I… Know what happened to you… Why you're… In that body—I'm not sure where this happened to you of course."

Jimmy shifted his gaze to Harleys for a moment. "You do?"

"Yeah… A couple weeks before…" he glanced towards the burnt remains of the house that once stood. "I stumbled on a case that dealt with the drug. You remember that story of a child that was found with an unidentified drug?"

"Yes…"

"I was covering that case. I thought it wasn't possible…but it made sense when I thought about the connection with you."

"That's sort of how this all started."

"I know…I know that now…"

"What do you mean?"

"Something was a bit odd how the body was lying. It was perfectly positioned in plain view. Then the drug… There was more than one of those lying around. Almost like a trail was leading to the body. They wanted it to be found. Then they certainly wanted the drug to be found."

"When I heard what happened to you," he continued, "I already knew it had to have been a trap…set just for you. Is that what happened, Jimmy?"

"Yes… Dr. Agasa created an antidote and when came here, I was too late. He was gone. Then the bastard tries to set me on fire in the house… I escaped outside where he was waiting for me, about where we are sitting now. I...didn't know Rachel….that she….that she…"

Hot tears rolled down his fragile cheek, causing his glasses to catch a tear and soak in the thin rims. He bowed his head into his knees and took in a sharp breath, trying to hold the rage and anguish he felt.

"I wanted to get the antidote for her… I wanted her to know I was here… I- just… I-just knew I should have left. I shouldn't have stayed with her…playing with her mind that 'Jimmy' would be back again. I'm so selfish…So god damn selfish."

"Don't say that..." Harley began to say. An awkward silence followed briefly.

"No… It's true." Jimmy replied back sorely, finally regaining his emotions.

A light breeze blew past them, causing the wooden fence to sway lightly and creek. Chimes danced softly from nearby houses. Harley thought for a moment…then began to wonder.

"What happened to the antidote?"

"I lost it when I escaped from the house… I just don't care about it anymore. I don't want to think about it anymore. I'm going to be this way…I accept that."

"That's a shame…" Harley smiled slightly at the young boy. "Because I think I have it."

* * *

**  
a/n:** Thought I was dead, didn't you? Well you were half right. I knew what I wanted to write...but I wasn't sure how to go about it. Then I just told myself to shut up and write "something". Then this came. Am I sad soul? Very much so.

Thank you all who did review on the previous ones, it certainly boosts my spirits. Though many times I think about deleteing this story, lol. o0 But nay, put your pitchforks down, I shall not.

Til' next time! 


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: **Oh my...dear... _commence dying here_

I can't believe how long it has been since I've last updated. shakes random person College is stressful! And I have turned into one of those authors I hate _:whispers:_ Not updating on a _reasonable_ date!

Honestly I've been such in a block. A certain someone, cough_becky_cough, had unknowingly helped me beat past it.

I am going to finish this story, even if it _kills me_.

All I can say is thanks to anyone who's still reading this, or even has begun to read it. Yes, this isn't the best work ever, but I'm doing the best that I can. 0 o

One last thing, I just noticed that the dubs _(Case Closed)_ spell Rachel's name as Rachael.

_dies again_

Well, I'm certainly not changing it now!

* * *

Scattered trees and tall buildings flew by at a dizzying pace, closing his eyes briefly, he focused back to the inside of the car with Harley. After their talk earlier that day, Harley convinced him that they should go out to eat. Jimmy really didn't feel up to it, but being that Harley is about as stubborn as he is, he compromised for a fast food place. For the past few weeks he has had such a loss of appetite for anything, he didn't really feel like eating. As if it wasn't a need anymore, just a burden. 

Slowly everything was unraveling around him, losing to his own self depreciative thoughts, it was so unlike him. He has always been confident in everything he has ever done; now he was turning into another person. For once, he really did feel like a child. Not having a clue what to do. If a glass cup were to fall from the cabinet and you didn't have time to reach it before it falls to the floor, all you could do is watch what happens then pick up the pieces.

"We're here," Harley said as he pulled into the small parking lot.

"This is so not a fast food place," Jimmy stared out the window at the small Chinese restaurant with the painted gold letters Hunan Gardens on the windows.

"Yes it is, they have a buffet, I would call that fast food," Harley smirked.

Shooting Harley an icy glare, Jimmy unbuckled his seat belt then slid out of the car. He sighed at the darkening sky. He would miss seeing Rachel today. Everyday he hoped it would be the day to see her once smiling face again. She had yet to wake up. It has been just over four weeks. It's scary to think that she would never wake up. Was that even a possibility? No… That can't be. Not his Rachel.

Harley sighed at his shrunken friend sitting across from him, poking at the rice on his plate more than he was eating it. It was hell trying to get him to talk. It was understandable given what has happened so far. Still, it worried him.

"Where are you staying right now?" Harley asked while stirring his tea.

"Eh?" Jimmy snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, um, with my parents for now… I don't really want to stay too long."

"Oh? Why?"

"Well, they live over seas, so I'm somewhat keeping them here from going back. My Dad's usually busy with his work mostly… They really just want me to just come with them though."

"I see… It would be a good idea really."

"No way am I leaving. I may be in danger, but I can't leave Rachel like she is right now. I can't just ignore the Black Organization either. They need to stopped."

Harley fell silent for a moment, then spoke, "I want to stop them as much as you do. If we work together, I think anything is possible."

"You should stay with me," he added. "I don't see why you shouldn't."

"Well… I don't know…"

"Just think about it for now, okay?"

"Okay… I'll think about it."

Jimmy began to feel a little bit better inside. It was funny in the past how much he disliked Harley. Then again, he didn't know him very well either. Never took the time to, just always thought of him as his rival as a detective.

"So," Jimmy finally spoke. "Are you going to tell me more about what you were talking about earlier?"

"Well, I'll let you know more about it later."

"Tell me now! What is it that you think you know about the antidote?"

Harley took another bite from his egg roll, taking his time chewing, watching Jimmy getting aggravated, pouting slightly. That's one thing he didn't like with kids that were 'Conans' age…Those faces.

The antidote that Agasa made should still exist. Only if he was correct of course. He had to be sure first before anything else. For all he knew it could have been a Tylenol pill that was found.

"Finish eating first, then I might tell you," Harley replied coolly.

Jimmy opened his mouth to retort, but stopped. It would only make him feel more like an eight year old than looking like one. Then again, he could make a fit and embarrass Harley in front of everyone.

_'Mmm, tempting'_ he thought.

"I know what you're thinking, don't even try it," Harley said, interrupting Jimmy's thoughts.

Jimmy stuck out his tongue.

Harley laughed. "An appropriate answer I see."

- - - - - - -

A small soft chime entered in waves faintly in Rachel's ears. Spurts of words and unrecognizable sounds soon followed at a fast pace, but pleasantly as a white noise. Her eyes fluttered slightly to find herself in a dim lit room, colors of burning orange and washed reds peeked through the blinds which swayed only slightly due to the cool air that circulated. Flickers of light changed against the pale walls from the television that rested in the top corner of the room. 

Her eyes wandered around the room. Flowers and cards filled with the words she couldn't make out. She bit her lip in confusion. She scooted herself up to where she could rest her back against the propped up pillows, tugging at the cords that were intertwined with her arms and...Something pulled at her neck.

Slowly she brought her left hand to her neck and found a tube that was connected within her throat. As she tried to swallow a dulled pain burned in her throat, she gagged slightly at the foreign object that was attached to her.

All the medical things that surrounded her began to scare her. Why is she here? She couldn't think clearly on what… or why. Everything was so blurred. She clutched the warm sheets that covered her. How long has she been here and why? A sleeping form sat next to her on her left side, slightly covered in a blanket.

_'Who is that?'_

Her heart beat quickened as she questioned herself. Nothing was making sense.

"Rachel?"

She slowly lifted her eyes to the direction of who was speaking to her; they stood in the doorway, not moving. She searched his face and watched a surge of emotions that danced in his dark colored eyes. She still didn't understand. Something was tugging her that she knew him.

He began to embrace her carefully, holding her as if he never would again. Finally he loosened his hold and looked at her intently.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked softly.

She wanted to speak, but found that she couldn't. She simply nodded lightly. He looked over to who was still sleeping peacefully in the chair next to her. He began to whisper a name to wake them.

"Mmm?" she took in a breath as she woke.

"Eva, she's awake," The man spoke.

"R-Richard?"

She quickly sat up and looked in disbelief, covering her slightly open mouth as she looked at her daughter. Going to her bedside, she kissed Rachel's forehead.

"Thank God," she whispered.

"It's going to be alright Rachel, you're in the hospital. Everything is going to be alright, you understand?" she spoke to her. Rachel nodded unsurely, reaching her hand to her throat once more confused.

"That's there to help you Rachel, you won't be able to talk until it's removed and that won't be for very long, okay?"

Rachel nodded again and watched as they both kept telling her that they were so glad she was awake and they loved her.

_'Eva…Richard? But…How do I know them?'_ she asked herself as she stared at them.

She knew she was in a hospital and that apparently she was hurt. Looking at her arms she questioned how or why. It didn't make any sense. Nothing was making sense.

* * *

**A/n:** Remember! Reviewers get _special_ cookies :_wheels in trays of cookies on a cart_: 


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note:**_ AHhahahahaha... All one can do is laugh that I'm updating this after..._5 years_ or so, but who's counting? ****

Right?

Ahahaha... ha ha ha..._*slowly laughter becomes sobbing*_ bahwaaaaaaa.

_*is harpooned by dozens of spears/tomatos/and whatever else*_ T_T

Well, to be honest, however it happened I got lost into updating. Then I totally forgot my account details. After trying a few... hit and misses I finally figured out my account info again. I've always had this silly story in the back of my mind and still wanted to "finish it". Since its been years, my style of writing or ideas may have changed a bit. Look back what I've written so far I'd love to revamp everything. But my main focus right now is trying to find an ending I'd be happy with it. I still adore the anime to this day.

So, I am back from hiatus I suppose. I'm still in college which I'm very close to graduating, so time still escapes me most of the time -_- but I will try to do what I can.

No idea if anyone will even continue reading this, but for what its worth, I'm happy to get back into this. I realize I'm horrible at writing most of the time, so let's just finish this one. _*high fives random person*_

Oh and here's all those years of cookies I promised for reviewing all those other times... _*several dump trucks come with with **Z **I** L **L** I** O** N **S of cookies*_

* * *

Jimmy stretched a bit after finishing most of his plate. It's been a while since he really ate anything more then a few slices of bread thrown together with thinly sliced meat and cheese. _'Just haven't had the appetite...'_he thought to himself.

'_There are more things to worry about then eating at this point...Like Rachel...'_

Harley watched Jimmy's face drift into a solemn state, staring blankly into the folds of the napkin in front of him. It was such a stark difference of the Jimmy he originally met. Incredibly confident and Jimmy was... no... Still is an amazing detective. It was fun having a rival... but... He wanted to end that right now.

"Jimmy..."

His eyes adjusted away from the napkin, snapping back into reality.

Harley continued, "After realizing your situation... I pulled a few strings to have a look at what crime scene evidence they found at Agasa's estate. Among them was a pill, which may be the very one you lost."

Jimmy stared blankly at first trying to understand if he had heard correctly.

"Are you sure...?"

"Well that's what I'm testing. I'm having someone privately look into a small sample of it, just to be sure. Given the fingerprints on it... I think it's highly possible."

"That would be great news...if so... but I won't get my hopes up," Jimmy concluded.

'_But how worth it is it now at the price of Agasa's life?' _he thought sullenly in the back of his mind.

"I'm certainly hoping for it myself," Harley continued. "I should have a definite answer any day now and when I do, you'll be the first to know."

"Thank you... I really appreciate it."

"Don't sweat it...and no matter what Jimmy, I want to see things through to the end. Unravel this organization from the bottom up. We need to work together and put a stop to all of this for good. Don't you agree?"

Jimmy looked at Harley's sincere face. He almost felt relieved. Having someone who's not only completely understanding in what he's been going through, but also to have the power to really do something about it.

"I agree," Jimmy smirked slightly.

*buzz buzz*

Jimmy's phone vibrated next to him with an incoming call. The number blinking on the screen was his parents.

"Excuse me, I need to take this." Jimmy said as he slid off the chair, opening his phone and walked towards the window of the restaurant, away from the diners. He looked into his small reflection in the window, with a small glare from his glasses bouncing back.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jimmy, It's Dad. I have some news for you I thought you'd like to know right away."

"Sure, what's going on?"

"I just got a call from Richard. Rachel has just woken up not too long ago."

"Seriously! That's great news!" Jimmy said perhaps a little too loudly as a few passersby going to their table stared at him strangely.

"She can't speak right now, but she's looking a lot better he said."

"Alright, thanks for the update. I'll talk to you soon."

He closed his phone and tried to suppress his smile. He walked back to his table with Harley.

"Looks like some good news?" Harley smiled and began gathering his belongings.

"Rachel woke up... So I definitely need to see her right away."

"No problem. Let's go."

Harley paid for the check quickly and the two took off towards the hospital. Finally Jimmy was getting some good news.

* * *

"Conan!" A nurse, about mid-40s, wearing a pressed white uniform smiled in greeting him. "Heard the news?"

"Yes . May I go see her?"

He stood up on his tippy toes to peer over the counter. She was one of the nurses he usually saw during most of his visits to Rachel.

"You may for a short while, but who is this with you?"

"This is my friend Harley."

"Oh I see! We'll you both may go. Let me know if you need anything. Her father should be there as well."

"Alrighty, thank you!"

Quickening his pace a bit, he finally made it to the door.

"I'll wait here for a moment. You go ahead, okay?" said Harley.

Conan nodded and knocked lightly on the door. Pushing the brown door slowly as he turned the knob, he stepped inside.

Richard was sitting in a chair near the edge of the bed and there was Rachel. Looking exhausted, but alert, she leaned against the back of bed as she slowly met her gaze to his.

Richard got up and motioned Conan to come.

"She's really tired and can't talk yet, so be easy on her. I'll give you a few minutes alone. I need to find where Eva went to get food. Probably lost," he muttered.

He patted Conan's back and left quietly.

An unexpected tear rolled down his cheek as he looked at her. Lifting up his glasses and wiping his eyes, he sat next to her and held her hand. Never wanting to let go. He took a shaky shallow breath and smiled at her.

"I'm so glad you're alright Rachel... I don't know what I would have done...If you were gone."

She looked down at the white knit blankets covering her, not sure what to make of everything. She tried her best to smile.

Her eyes seemed to empty to him. It stung his heart a bit, but after what she's been through he couldn't blame her.

"I'm sorry you got involved in this... I never wanted anything to happen to you ever...

"I..."

Burrowing his head in her arms he took another breath. In a soft voice, he spoke at almost a whisper.

"I love you so much... And... I promise I'll protect you. No matter what."

She looked into his eyes. She wished she could say something. Anything. After a moment, feeling helpless, she laid back and broke her gaze with this young boy. Her body ached as if it were on fire. Her head felt like it was being pounded with a sledgehammer. Feeling dizzy, she closed her eyes.

Conan gave a final squeeze on her hand and laid back into the chair. His heart fluttered in his stomach. His cheeks felt flushed.

'_I do... love her,'_ he realized. '_I love her more then anything.'_

His cheeks blushed again as he raised his eyes to her. She seemed to have fallen asleep. Wiping his flogging glasses with his shirt, he hopped from the chair. Taking a deep breath, he made his way to the door to see Harley.

Poking his head through the door, he didn't see Harley immediately. Stepping outside the entrance, he looked both ways of the hallway. Closing the door softly behind him he made his way to the lobby.

"Excuse me, ... Did you see where my friend went?" he asked.

"Yes, Conan he went to the right of the hallway. Looked like he was in a hurry? Just only a few minutes ago."

"Thank you."

He hurried down the hallway and made a right. A rush of different hospital smells overwhelmed him as he jogged along the hallway. Cold air cooled down his cheeks as his hand guided along the cold bricks of the hospital wall. He stopped dead in his tracks.

An icy glare met his and said, "I've come to finish what I started."

* * *

_**a/n:** *the dump trucks of cookies keep on rolling*_


	14. Chapter 14

Jimmy stood frozen like a deer in the headlights as the man's words sunk in. He was wearing a light blue hospital scrub, dark blue sneakers, and a surgical mask which covered his face as his long blond hair was loosely tied back. His hands rested in his pockets as he slowly began to step forward. His eyes showed a secret grin that was hidden beneath the mask. This was the same man from before... Who tried to kill him at Agasa's house.

Jimmy began to step back as his fingers still traced against the cold brick wall of the hallway, never breaking his glaze at the man's eyes. His heart raced as a thousand thoughts flooded to him at once. He needed to get to Harley. There's only so much he can do this small body to defend himself. But there may be a way to work around this.

"I think you should really think about what you're dealing with here," the man spoke softly.

"I'm going to make this simple for you. Your life or hers?"

Jimmy flinched. "What.. are you talking about?"

"If you don't come with me quietly. Right now. My operative will kill that woman you've been visiting. What's her name...Rachel, correct?"

Clinching his fists, it felt like his heart was about to pounce out of his throat.

"It would be such a shame how she's been improving up until now... "

"Don't you dare touch her!" Jimmy spat out in a stern voice.

The man grinned once more. "Let's go then. Try anything and I can promise you she won't see the sunrise."

Jimmy could see it in his eyes that he wasn't bluffing. This was it then. This was the end.

"Fine..." he finally mustered to say.

The man walked behind Jimmy and with a light shove on the shoulder told him to walk forward. As they walked deeper into the hallway they rounded the corner. Everything around him felt like it was in slow motion. Each squeaky step, scrape of the wheels of carts that whizzed by against the stale white floor tile felt like forever while passing by a few patients and nurses. Completely oblivious what was going on.

"Go to the stairwell exit."

Jimmy slowly made his way to the stairwell door. Turning the cold metal knob, he entered inside reluctantly. The man quickly shoved him into the stairwell as another man pulled him further inside. He had broad shoulders and was dressed in a black suit, hat and dark sunglasses. He smirked.

"It's about time you fixed your mess," he muttered to the other man.

As he roughly held Jimmy by the back of his shirt, they made their way down the steps towards the parking lot which was a few floors down. He heard the cock sound of a gun behind him. He assumed it was in the man's left suit pocket. Listening to the echos of their steps he knew his chances of finding a way out was quickly diminishing by the second. There were only a couple more floors left.

"Go ahead and let them know Gin," the larger man spoke.

Gin pulled out a slim cell phone from his pocket and pressed a button quickly before holding it up to his ear.

"Bring the car in and go ahead and take care of the girl like we discussed. Make sure it looks legit."

"What!" Jimmy flipped around and cried out. "That wasn't the deal!"

Suddenly the door burst open from the floor above them. Harley jumped swiftly over the railing and straight on top of the men as Jimmy slipped from his capture's grasp, knocking them to the ground.

"Vodka grab the runt!" Gin shouted as he stood up and taking a hard swing at Harley. He dodged his blow by just a hair throwing his body back bracing against the wall behind him. As Vodka began to bring out the gun from his pocket Harley kicked it abruptly from his hands. It fell down the steps and slid to the corner of the wall. Gin swung into Harley's side and pushed him back into the railing.

"Is that all you got?" Gin mocked.

Jimmy made a beeline to the gun at the bottom of the stairs and quickly dumped the chamber of bullets on the ground. As Vodka charged at him he used his super strength shoes to kick the empty gun into his gut with great force. He grunted and grabbed his stomach in pain as he fell into the stairs and rolled to the bottom.

"You little twat!" he said through his clinched teeth.

Harley was grabbed by the top of his shirt as Gin pushed him further over the railing. Using his knee, Harley kicked his stomach and was able to push him down halfway of the steps.

"We need to get to Rachel quick! She's not safe!" Jimmy exclaimed as he began to run up the steps trying to step over the fallen men.

Gin grabbed his ankle and pulled him down, knocking his face into the steps pressing his glasses uncomfortably against the bridge of his nose. Squirming trying to free himself, Harley kicked Gin square in the face, causing him to fall backwards to the bottom of the steps. Suddenly the door of the floor above them opened and a handful of security officers from the hospital began to make their way down. Vodka stood up grunting and quickly grabbed a smoke shell from one of his inner pockets and threw it on the ground. The stairwell quickly began to fill with dense white smoke which made it difficult to see.

A hand covered Jimmy's mouth and picked his small body up by his chest. Kicking his feet he felt himself being lifted over the railing...and let go.

* * *

[**author note**: Well I actually had fun writing that. Yes, I'm still terrible at updating. I wanted to take starwarsdude's advice and not wait 5 years again for another update...heh...har...So I'm going to try and do something "crazy" and set out a time each week I can try and keep adding to the story. Its difficult with classes starting at 8am ending at 10:30pm some nights and my awful job but I SHALL TRY. If anyone still reads the story, reviews/comments are welcome.


	15. Chapter 15

Jimmy felt himself free falling as he was dropped over the railing of the stairwell. Twisting his body he made a grab for anything he could touch. In the split second chance he had, he felt the cold metal railing screech against his fingers as it slipped by, missing the bottom of the rail he fell towards the next floor below. As his heart panicked, Jimmy managed to grab the very edge of the cement floor that the bottom of the rail was cemented into. Barely. His fingers burned intensely from the pressure of his weight. As he peered upward, smoke continued to bellow down over him and began to thin out. He sighed mentally.

_'A last ditch effort to kill me in a hurry,'_ he thought to himself as he glared upward.

Footsteps and yelling echoed off the walls in the commotion as guards ran after Gin and Vodka where they were last seen. He knew they must had already escaped. Harley had already came down to where he was and pulled him up. Jimmy's small arms felt like spaghetti already.

"Well that was pretty exhausting," Harley said in a sigh as he wiped his brow.

"You can say that again," Jimmy glared through his now slightly crooked glasses.

"We need to get to Rachel."

"Don't worry. I called one of my men to look after her when I noticed something didn't seem right. I saw someone watching us very closely when we arrived here. After following them when you went to visit Rachel, I knew it had to have been the organization. I kept my distance to see what they were up to. Sort of uh, almost cut that close."

Jimmy rubbed his temples. "Too close for comfort."

_'I almost accepted I was going to die,'_ he thought to himself bitterly. He had almost given up hope, but the fact still remained he would do anything to protect Rachel. Even if it was his own life. Which would have been meaningless this if things played out the way how the Black Organization had hope. Those bastards. Gin in particular.

_'Gin.'_

"I'm going to check on her."

He dusted off his crumpled clothes and tried to smooth them out again with not much luck.

"I want her moved out of this hospital asap," he added.

"I'm on it."

Jimmy and Harley made their way back up the floor where Rachel was held. They separated ways as Harley talked to his men briefly and made arrangements for Rachel. Wasn't really sure what Harley was planning to tell Richard on why the sudden move to a different and more secure hospital. Part of the real truth would be best. That she was in danger by the people who harmed her in the first place.

He was greeted by a nod by the man standing at the door. Obviously the guard Harley sent. He was grateful Harley perceived something like this would happen. All the more reason he felt he kept slipping and slipping from being the ace detective he once was. He needed to snap out of this. All he was doing was putting everyone's lives at stake for his negligence.

He peered inside the door to find Rachel sleeping peacefully. Richard and Eva were back in the room already and both looked exhausted. Feeling at ease now seeing she was just fine, he closed the door quietly and stood outside in the hallway.

Shortly after Harley was finished giving necessary orders he made his way to Jimmy who was leaning against the wall by Rachel's room. His eyes were downcasted at the floor. Obviously tired and strained. Harley leaned down to Jimmy's level and spoke softly.

"I'll take care of things with Richard. Then we'll go back to my place."

"But-"

"Don't worry… All the staff are being checked out for anymore undercover organization members, if they haven't escaped yet. We'll be staying here til she's moved shortly. Then we'll go to my place. We both definitely need the rest."

Jimmy sighed and nodded and watched Harley enter the room. Sitting now against the wall he took off his glasses and stared at his reflection inside of the lens. He was feeling more and more like the child he saw in his reflection.

_'That's it,'_ he said to himself. _'I'm done moping and feeling sorry for myself. I'm going to do whatever it takes to take them down.'_ Clenching his fist he felt more determined.

_'Not just for me…but for Dr. Agasa…and Rachel.'_

_TBC_

* * *

___[ Author note:_ Very short, but has been sitting on my desktop for awhile and yes I am alive. Barely._ ]_


	16. Chapter 16

Jimmy felt a strange hum in his ears as he was completely engulfed in darkness. He had a…weird heavy feeling that kept pulling him deeper and deeper into losing unconsciousness. Blurred specks of light drifted before him in reds and whites that seemed to float within the darkness. Slowly…he felt his neck give way…

_**-PLUNK-**_

"Ooouch," Jimmy hissed as he rubbed the side of his head.

Immediately after he said that he heard a snickering laughter.

"What the— ," Jimmy continued to rub his head as his eyes adjusted to the surroundings. He was inside Harley's car traveling on a freeway. The moon hanged high in the clear star-lit sky, just past the car window's edge up top. The throbbing pain he felt must have been him falling into the side of the door.

"You-_laughter_- seemed to have fallen asleep," Harley said as he continued to quietly laugh.

Crossing his arms, Jimmy huffed giving Harley a nice silent glare. Secretly thanking the darkness that covered the blush of his embarrassment.

_'Stupid body,'_ Jimmy muttered to himself mentally.

He couldn't even remember when he had fallen asleep. Was it back at the hospital? He hated that his body couldn't handle much stress in his Conan form. It was always a challenge trying to keep his energy up.

Leaning his elbow against the side of the door he shifted a look at Harley. You can tell looking at his face he was exhausted, but managing to fight back the sleep that desperately wanted to take over him. Harley then let out a small yawn, rubbing his eyes quickly as he continued to focus at the road before him.

"We're almost to my place. Just a few more exits."

Jimmy simply groggily replied with a, "Mm."

Slipping off his glasses, his face felt a slight relief of the strain they were putting on his face. Slowly he touched his face and felt the burn of cuts. He was pretty sure he must have looked like a mess. No thanks to Gin.

As they finally exited the highway, Jimmy stared out the window almost in a trance looking at nothing in particular as signs, cars, and houses flew by covered in shadows and the moon's light. He could tell they were in the outskirts of Osaka, but not much else. About 30 minutes later they pulled into their destination.

It was a simple two story house that seemed pretty traditional and ordinary compared to most Japanese houses. It was gated and had a private balcony on the second floor. You wouldn't necessarily think a high ranking detective lived here, but Jimmy could tell was a great place to keeping low key.

Jimmy's feet felt shaky after sliding out of the car, but managed to keep them moving forward following after Harley. Cricket chirps fell low until the crunch of gravel beneath their feet disappeared as they made their way up the wooden steps in the dark.

With a flick of the light switch once the front door was open, it illuminated the entryway which stretched into a dim hallway. After taking off their shoes, Harley motioned him to follow upstairs.

"You can sleep here in the guest room. We'll talk about our next step in the morning," Harley said while pointing to the bedroom. He turned to leave towards his own room.

"Thanks…and um…Harley.."

Harley stopped his next step and turned.

"What's up?"

"I really…" Jimmy paused to search for the right words.

"Appreciate all you've been done for me... I really… Can't say I know where I'd be right now if you hadn't shown up," Jimmy said slowly while thinking in the back of his mind, exactly where would he be?

"What are friends for?" Harley said with a faint smile.

Jimmy hid an inner smile. Somehow that statement gave him relief in someway. They said their goodnights. Jimmy closed the door and immediately fell into bed. No other thoughts passed through his mind. Sleep overtook him quickly.

* * *

Birds chirped at the morning's light as it quickly warmed the air. Jimmy opened his eyes slowly. He was still in the same potion when he fell into the bed. Face down with his head to the side towards the window. Curtains swayed slightly from the cool air circling from the vents nestled in the ceiling. His eyes still felt very heavy as he rolled on his back. Sitting up, he looked down at his clothes.

_'Really...dirty.'_

He started to look around the room to see if there were any clothes he could borrow. Opening the closet he found a few shirts and pants that were neatly hanged. Pulling down one of many sports shirts he figured Harley wouldn't mind if he wore it while washing his old clothes. Changing his clothes quickly, it was an understatement of how much Harley's shirt dwarfed him. He sighed. Not like there was anything he could do about it.

Crumbling his old clothes together in his hands he left the room. It was still quiet in the house.

_'Harley must have not wakened up yet.'_

Making his way down stairs his eyes scanned the most likely place to find the washer. Finding the kitchen area, he poked around until he found a sliding door which was hiding away what he was looking for. After that was all set and washing his stomach decided it was time to steal some food.

Harley's refrigerator was empty.

Besides the mold that was gnawing away at a corner. If he was going to crack the mystery of finding food, it certainly wasn't going to be in the fridge. Closing it, he realized he was going to have a hard time reaching the counters, which maybe empty to begin with. Defeated for now, he decided he should just grab a shower. Before he left the kitchen, suddenly the front door of the house opened and shut. Steps quickly began to make their way towards him.

Jimmy stood still in his tracks and held his breath. His heart began to quicken its pace.

"Oh, your up. Morning," Harley smiled as he dropped a few bags on the table.

Jimmy let out his breath. "Ugh…you scared me for a moment."

"Ah…Sorry," Harley replied sheepishly.

"I'm guessing you discovered there's no food, so I picked some up real quick. I don't stay in this house too often."

"No worries," Jimmy replied as he began to relax again.

"I um…Well you should eat something before we get started today. I can make some scrambled eggs if you want to wash up."

"You can cook without food poisoning me…right?" Jimmy said not entirely convinced if he could or not. Given the state of the fridge.

Harley's eyes narrowed. "Yes."

"Mmm…If you say so," Jimmy reluctantly made his way upstairs.

"I can cook eggs…that's about it…unless it's in a box."

That made Jimmy feel _way_ better as he overheard him say that while stepping up the stairs to the bathroom. After he quickly showered he changed back into the tent sized shirt. Wiping the fogged mirror he looked at his reflection. He had a nice bruise on the bridge of his nose.

_'Great.'_

Nothing like a beaten looking child to turn heads in public, when he needed to keep a low profile as much as possible right now. He made his way back to the kitchen. Thankfully, Harley did seem to know how to cook eggs and tasted okay.

_'Least I feel okay now…'_

After cleaning the dishes his clothes were ready to dry, which hopefully wouldn't take too long.

"Well, what's the plan for today?" Jimmy asked sitting back down at the kitchen's table.

"We're going to the lab where my office is stationed at in town."

Jimmy looked slightly puzzled.

"The pill we thought might be the antidote that Dr. Agasa created…Well… It's it."

"…"

Jimmy stared dumbly not believing what he was hearing.

"I found out earlier this morning…" Harley continued.

"So…If all goes well…You should be back to your old self…Today."

_TBC_

* * *

[**_Author Note:_** I know. Another update. It's madness. _-kicks random person into a pit-_ SPARTAAA...er wait.

Mucho thanks for reviewers doing what you do best. Being _teh awesomes_ and telling me to update.]


	17. Chapter 17

Jimmy had an unsettling feeling as the morning's warm light washed over his face. Shadows of buildings and signs amidst traffic in the glittering paved road flashed past him as his eyes searched the landscape. Harley and he were traveling further into the city where Harley's office was. They had found and finally identified the pill that was Dr. Agasa's very last work as a scientist before he passed away.

There were so many questions running through his mind. What if the transformation didn't stay or didn't work? What if his body ended up completely rejecting it? Would he be exactly the how he used to be before he turned into Conan? What if it caused him to die? What if this was just a dream? If it was a dream, it was certainly one of the cruelest dreams ever. All he wanted was just his life back. At least what was left of it. To try and fix this snowball effect of a mess ever since his life was turned upside down. He was so tired of lying about who he really was. Tired of running. Tired of wishing. Tired of not being able to tell the person he loved most of all face to face, how he really felt. To tell her he's been with her this whole time. To tell her to stop crying. To tell her it's going to be okay. Something he felt only Jimmy could do. As Conan, his words could only go reach so far.

Harley looked at Jimmy noticing how in deep thought he was as he stared out the car window. He could only imagine what he had to have been feeling right up to this moment. There really wasn't anyone else to truly know what he's been through, but the best thing he could do for him was to just be there as a friend and hope for the best. It was times like these he wish he could do something more then just hope, but it was left into the hands of some higher power. He hated that feeling. Not being able to do more.

They were deeper inside the city of Osaka. The mountains looked like a picturesque backdrop to the tall skyscrapers that were spread throughout the skyline. The sidewalks were bustling with people just carrying on with their day to day lives. Idle women chatting away in coffee house. Businessmen running back to work quickly with their bought lunch in hand. Street vendors yelling trying to sell the newest products. Couples holding hands as they leisurely walked admiring the shining sun above them. Children giggling as they chased each other in the school yard. Harley loved this city and its people so much. Growing up here, he learned to really just appreciate the small things and the sense of community. No matter where his job took him as a detective, he was glad to have a place like this to call home and hoped to keep protecting it for long as he could manage.

After about an hour of driving they turned into the entrance of a parking garage. Harley flashed his ID to the guard as he was allowed behind the security gate. After they parked they approached the adjoining building next to it. From what Jimmy could see it was a massive multistory building. The grids of windows on the side almost seem to go on forever. He could only assume it had to have been the police headquarters of the district from its sheer magnitude. As they entered inside the main doors which slid open automatically, a rush of cool air spilled past them. The receptionist said a warming hello to Harley, who obviously was very familiar with him, while politely saying hello to Jimmy as well. As they walked toward the main elevators the place was abuzz with staff and police officers, who all gave a nod or greeting to Harley. You could sense a bit of admiration from everyone towards him. Jimmy missed that feeling while working with police in Tokyo. It was more so than just being recognized by your skill or intelligence, but just working with people general as a team effort. It was a nice feeling. Being able to be counted on.

They went several floors up before the exiting again. It was most likely a floor dedicated to the Detective Unit of Osaka. A few eyes lingered on Jimmy as they walked. Either confused of why a child was here or perhaps they knew the real reason of who he was. Regardless it made him feel a little out of place. Finally they reached Harley's office, which the door was already open. Someone was waiting inside. Jimmy's eyes locked to his. It was Richard.

"R-Richard?" Jimmy stuttered slightly stunned to find him here.

"Hey Richard. Thanks for wanting to come today," Harley added.

He responded with a nod, with a slight grimace in his eyes, but tried his best to show a small smile. Jimmy turned to Harley searching for some sort of explanation. Harley glanced at the questioning look in his eyes.

"It was best just to tell him everything…Jimmy. Not only making it go smoother about moving and protecting Rachel, but I think it's long overdue. Anyway… He wanted to be here for you."

"I..I...see…" Jimmy didn't expect this at all. Now he's known how all this time he's really been Jimmy Kudo. What could he possibly say to Richard now in response to that? Jimmy cast his eyes down to the floor not really sure if he could even muster the courage.

Harley shook Richard's hand then went to his desk to open a folder that had several pages of documents pinned in the inside. He looked over them briefly and then closed the file. Harley's eyes looked up at them both.

"I need to meet with my team and get everything ready for Jimmy…So, I'll let you two talk for a bit. I'll be back shortly."

Harley smiled softly in hopes of a way of saying to Jimmy it will be okay and left while closing the door. Jimmy tried to work past the tension he felt in the air as he went to sit across from Richard. Slowly lifting his eyes he still wasn't quite sure what to say. He felt like how Conan Edogawa should, getting in trouble and fearing the repercussions of it. Richard took in a deep breath.

"I'm not mad at you or anything… I just want to make that clear."

"I see…" replied Jimmy.

"I almost didn't believe it…but there were too many signs to think otherwise. I almost still don't believe it looking at you now… How something like that could exist to make you the way that you are in that body. It's a hard thing to wrap your head around."

Jimmy nodded in response and softly uttered, "I'm sorry for deceiving you and Rachel…Things just happened so fast one thing led to another..."

He took in a breath as he continued, "I felt like in order to protect you and Rachel I had to keep living the lie I created. I don't know what else to say except I'm truly sorry…Fact Rachel is where she is now is my fault…I shouldn't have ever agreed to stay with you guys in order to just try and find out more information about the Black Organization on my own. In the end you still got hurt. I'm sorry…I really am."

Jimmy looked out the bottom corner of his eye at the floor while he leaned his chin against his hand on the chair's armrest. His bangs fell into his eyes as his vision began to blur trying his best to fight back the tears. He didn't realize how much guilt had been eating at him this whole time. It was somewhat relieving telling the truth.

"Jimmy…"

It was strange hearing his name from Richard's lips.

"Jimmy, look at me…"

Slowly, Jimmy shifted his eyes as he quickly rubbed his sleeve across his face to wipe any tears. Looking into Richard's tired eyes; he could see the sadness in them.

"It's not your fault and no one's blaming you for doing what you thought was right. Hell, I have no idea what I would have done if it was me… You're really brave in going as far as you have now."

"I appreciate what you're saying… but it's something I'll never forgive myself for. Not only with Dr. Agasa….but with Rachel."

"You can't predict the future."

"It would have been better for everyone if the pill did what it was meant to do in the first place. He wouldn't have died. She wouldn't have been hurt."

Richard sighed. "You don't know that. If anything from what Harley told me, you're closer then ever to unraveling the organization from the bottom up. They've already hurt thousands of people and will keep doing it until someone puts a stop to it once and for all. They know how close you are and they are doing whatever desperate means necessary to stop you."

"Is it all worth it…I have to wonder…"

"I can understand how you can feel that way, Jimmy. But I think some things just have to happen for a reason, no matter how unfortunate."

"I just— "

There was a soft knock at the door. Slowly it lifted open to reveal Harley with a woman in a lab coat waiting behind him.

"We're ready in the lab. If you follow my assistant, Rin, she will take you where you need to go. I'll be coming shortly."

Jimmy nodded and slid off the chair, touching his feet to the floor. He looked at Richard one last time before turning to leave. His legs seemed to feel heavy as he followed behind Rin into the hallway. Anticipation crept from his stomach to his throat with such uneasiness. He felt like he was never going to come back.

Upon entering the lab he was greeted by three other people who introduce themselves as some of the doctors who were working on his case. They all seemed really welcoming and understanding. The room had several counters along most of the edges of the wall filled with various instruments you'd expect any decent lab to have. There were a few computers in the middle of the room with various papers folding on top of the keyboards and shuffled in bins. Rin gave him a hospital gown. It was about 10 times the size he was. He changed his clothes then sat at the edge of the cushioned, tissue covered table. She tried her best to give him a reassuring smile as he slid his glasses off his nose and folded them, placing them into her hands.

"We don't fully know what risks, if any that will happen. But we're going to be standing by and help you anyway that we can," she spoke while hooking a few instruments to his arms to monitor his vitals.

"Thank you…I appreciate it," he replied.

He was beginning to feel more nervous by the minute. The seconds ticking away on the clock on the wall seemed to take forever to move forward. His mouth felt dry as he swallowed. He took in a deep breath trying to slow his heart down.

'_Take it easy,'_he thought.

Harley entered inside as he smiled at Jimmy. "Your parents are here, but they are going to wait outside with Richard. Just to let you know. They are here for you."

Jimmy nodded as he took in another shaky breath.

"Don't look so serious. It will be okay," Harley assured him with a hand softly squeezing his shoulder. As he took a step back he nodded at his staff. He took a place near the wall and leaned against it with his hands in his pockets. He wasn't sure what to expect, but knew he wanted to be here for Jimmy.

Rin went to a side table and picked up a small cup of water with a pill in the other hand. She handed it to Jimmy. "Whenever you're ready."

Jimmy nodded as he stared at the tiny powdered white pill in his hand. _'Such a mess over such a small thing,'_he thought. He held it up to his lips, slowly pushing it past his teeth. As it rested on his tongue he didn't want to think about anything else. Raising the glass of water to his mouth he took in a long drink and gave it back to Rin. Silence fell over the room as they waited. Jimmy closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath.

The only sound that could be heard was the ticking of the clock on the wall. Tick. Tick. Tick. The arm slowly rose past each second. Each second seemed to turn longer the last. Jimmy's breathing began to slow. Each breath of his seemed to stagger more slowly than the previous. As if his lungs were forgetting how to breathe. He could feel an uncomfortable pinch stemming from his gut slowly beginning to spread a splintering pain to his spine. Vertebrae by vertebrae. Slowly each nerve that was threaded throughout his back was lit on fire. It began to reach through his shoulders leading into the very tips of his fingers like someone was tugging out each tether of muscle, one by one. His legs felt the same pain that reached to the very ends of his toes. Curling them even in the slightest made the pain intensify ten fold. Each cell of his body felt like it was tearing itself apart slowly.

Jimmy doubled over on his side, leaning against the table as he gasped for breathes. It was hurting so much to even breathe. His head felt like he was having a blade being hammered into it, inch by inch. He couldn't hold back an escaped cry from his clenched teeth. He felt like his skin was being skinned away by a knife. Skin cell by skin cell. He could feel something drip from his mouth as he coughed trying to keep breathing. It fell from his bottom lip, slowly making it down to his chin. Unclenching his eyes for a moment he could see blood pooling beneath him. It wasn't a good sign. Voices could be heard in the distance, though he couldn't make out what was being said. It was like he couldn't hear anymore. His voice couldn't make a sound anymore. His eyes couldn't see anymore. He couldn't feel anymore. He couldn't think anymore.

There wasn't anything. Anymore.

_TBC_

* * *

[**Author note:** Somehow this chapter was a bit depressing to write…lol.

Reviews appreciated. Idk if anyone reads this anymore. t_t. Check out my profile to see my current updating schedule with stories if interested. I want to finish this story darnsssss it.]


	18. Chapter 18

Jimmy opened his eyes to find himself in a dimly lit room. His mouth and lips felt so dry. His body had a dull throbbing pain that seemed to ache more at any joint he moved. His eyes lingered at the IV placed in his arm until he slowly shifted his gaze at his hand. His hand… It was…

'_No way,'_ he thought as he flinched at his hands.

It looked normal. Not normal as in Conan Edogawa's hands. _His_ hands. Jimmy Kudo's hands. His heart began to hurt as it began to beat faster. Clutching his chest he grunted while enduring more pain from his sudden movement. He inhaled a deep breath trying to slow his heart down. Even the stretch of his lungs hurt. Looking down towards the foot of the bed he could see his long legs touching the very edge. He really was back in his own body. His mind couldn't dismiss the repercussions he was feeling right now burning in his veins, but hope this was the very extent of it. One of the assistants named Rin he met earlier stood in the door way and appeared wide eyed for a moment as she looked at his face.

"Ah, you're awake!"

She went to his side to have a closer look at him. She pulled a small flashlight from her front pocket of her coat she began to look into his eyes.

"Look up please."

He followed her instruction and did so.

"And left, then right. Good."

She smiled and let out a sigh of relief. Jimmy blinked trying to refocus again.

"You had us really worried. How are you feeling?"

"Honestly my body is hurting a lot."

Jimmy slightly moved his fingers as he said that, feeling the joints burn as confirmation.

"We thought that might be the case. Be sure and move as little as possible right now."

"Alright," he replied trying to relax his body into the bed.

"Do you feel up for some visitors?"

"Oh, yeah sure."

"I'll go let them know you've awakened," Rin said with a small smile. She disappeared out of the room.

Jimmy shifted his gaze to his surroundings. The room he was in wasn't like a hospital besides the bed and the machine monitoring his levels. There weren't any sterile white walls or glossy white flooring with the usual unmistakable smell of cleanser he was used to from visiting Rachel. It looked more like an unused office, but tidied up a bit. There was a desk with a small light and a vase of fresh flowers near the corner. A bookshelf filled with what seemed like law books stood against the wall behind the desk. He turned his gaze to the doorway to find a teary eyed smile from his mother. Behind her was his father. They both looked a little disheveled.

"Jimmy…"

His mother began to cover her eyes with one hand trying to hold back tears. She came to his side slowly almost not believing what she saw before her and placed a hand his face. Tears became streaming down as she blinked.

"We were so worr-worried," she said this through the gasps escaping her throat trying to stop herself from crying. Defeated by the tears that kept escaping down her cheeks she let go of his face to cry. His father held her around the shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Mother… It's alright," Jimmy said slightly taken aback at how emotional she was.

"You've been unconscious for almost a week. We were… Fearing the worst… You wouldn't come back to us."

"Ah… I didn't know I was out so long…"

Jimmy looked away from them feeling bad of what stress he must have put them through.

"Sorry… I worried you guys."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, son. We are just glad you're alright now."

His father leaned over to ruffle his hair like he used to when he was younger. He tended to do that trying to cheer him up. Jimmy looked up with a smile and took a deep breath.

"Well…I'm feeling okay though in some pain. From the looks of… least what I can see… I'm back in my body again..."

"Yes. You're certainly a sight for sore eyes," his father replied.

"Do you have… a mirror? I almost can't really believe it's…really me."

"Yes," his mother answered while trying to sniffle back her tears.

She slid her purse off her shoulder and opened it. Shuffling through its contents she pulled out a compact mirror. She opened it and extended her arm to hand it to him. Reaching for it, he suppressed a grunt of pain and held the mirror lightly in the palm of his hand. Through the strands of his messy brown bangs that hung over his blue eyes, he looked back at himself in the mirror. Lost was his old childish face in place of a young mans. He really was himself again. He licked his dry lips which brought back a slight color to them. This was real.

"I almost still can't believe it," Jimmy said as he held the mirror back to his mother.

"I can't almost believe it either," replied a voice from the doorway. Harley stood crossed armed against the frame with a warming smile.

"Glad you're back," he added.

"Glad to be back. Thanks… For everything," Jimmy replied.

"Don't sweat it. We're going to keep you here since we think it's the safest for now. Until you can make it back to my place okay."

"Sounds good then. Has there been any news about Rachel?"

"Well…There's some good and bad news."

"What…is it?"

"Her health has improved and she's slowly recovering all her motor skills just fine… It's just that…" Harley let out a sigh really not wanting to say it.

"She seems to have gotten amnesia. I'm sorry," he finally added as he looked solemnly at the ground.

Jimmy felt a different kind of pain in his heart when he heard that. It was likely she wouldn't have any memory of him. Had she forgotten about him?…About Conan…About their life they had living together unknown to her at the time. All the times they spent together in school? Jimmy looked up at Harley.

"Is it temporary?"

"They aren't sure yet. It's really rare chance that she won't regain her memories. So there's hope. It could take months…Or years. I wish I had better news for you, Jimmy."

Jimmy couldn't help but wonder at the possibility she wouldn't remember him. Maybe she never would. Perhaps it was for the better… Given all the pain he's caused for her over the years. He loved her so much…But was it worth the cost of her life being in danger from the organization? It almost seemed selfish. Was that was he was? Selfish? If they destroyed the organization… There still was a possibility of her being in danger from his job. Wouldn't she be happier if he never existed? Wouldn't she have been better off if they had never met…?

"Don't worry for now. Focus on getting your strength back. Rachel's a really strong person. She'll recover," his father said reassuringly.

"Right," Jimmy replied still not completely convinced as he gazed at the wooden floor.

Over the next week Jimmy was able to begin to move his body again. The pain was fading, but still remained in his muscles that he hadn't used in what felt like forever. Still living with Harley, he tried to work through any files related to the organization when he wasn't doing therapy exercises. He was still recovering and felt like he was only going at half speed. It was getting a bit discouraging from all the dead end trails he kept finding, but was determined to keep trying. Rachel was always in the back of his mind. He needed to visit her after he felt he could walk without any much struggle anymore. What would she say to him… How would he explain himself to her? A past high school friend?

Night had fallen as he closed another folder of files. Harley was still at the station, but was probably on his way back. Sitting up slowly he began to tidy up the table. Felt like the only hope he had right now is for Harley to find something on his end. There had to have been a connection to someone within the organization. Somewhere. The moment they found it would be like a fishing line connecting to what they were desperately searching for. Then maybe, just maybe they could capture it. Jimmy sat down again starting to feel slightly dizzy. He wished he could feel like his old self again. He knew it would take time, but felt like he didn't have any left to just leisure it away. He wondered if his reflexes would ever be the same as they used to be. Jimmy sat his head on folded hands against the table as he stared at the kitchen's white counter. His thoughts drifted to Dr. Agasa. He probably never would have dreamed he would ever miss random explosions in the morning giving him a rude awaking, but he did. He missed that old man. What would he be doing now if he was still alive? What new whacky invention would he have been up to? He sighed. It didn't do him good to keep thinking about the past, but he just couldn't stop himself. He missed how things used to be before it all fell apart. A shaky turn of the front doorknob broke into his thoughts.

"Hey," he called out into the dark hallway entrance.

"Hey Jimmy," replied Harley as he locked up the door. Tossing his keys on the table he sat down and stretched his arms.

"Any luck?"

"Nope. You?" replied Jimmy.

"Nothing substantial yet."

"Mm. When do you think I could start working on things at the station?"

"Well, how are your headaches holding up?"

"Sort of better."

"Still getting dizzy?"

"Mm…" Jimmy shifted his eyes. He didn't want to admit it. He really wanted to start collaborating work as soon as possible with the staff assigned to it.

"You still need rest. Don't push your self," Harley finally responded.

Jimmy sighed. "I know. It's just hard waiting around."

"You have another checkup tomorrow. So we'll see what kind of estimate we can gauge when you can start."

"Alright… Well I'm off to bed. Night."

"Night Jimmy."

Jimmy slowly made his way to the guest bedroom. Collapsing against the bed he took in a breath of the cool air around him. Pulling off his shirt and pants he tossed them to the chair beside him for now, not feeling up to being on his feet any longer to put them in the laundry basket. Slipping under the covers he stared at the moonlit ceiling. It was still a strange sensation of knowing he was back in his body again. He wondered how Amy, Mitch and George were doing. He had completely disappeared as Conan without any mention of how or why. He made a mental note to find them again. He wasn't sure if he should tell them the truth or if they could even comprehend it. It would be for the best if he didn't. Part of him felt sad they would never see their friend again. Closing his eyes he tried to clear his thoughts and listen to the faint sounds of crickets outside his window. He didn't know what the next few weeks would bring. All he could hope for was the best.

_TBC_

* * *

[**A/n:** A bit short, but progress! _-solo claps for progress-_

Reviews/Comments welcomed. Thanks~]


	19. Chapter 19

Another week had passed as Jimmy slowly was progressing more with the strains of trying to have full use of his body again. His headaches had thankfully finally disappeared. His health was doing much better letting him able to work at the police station with Harley. He still wasn't ready to go out into the field physically, but he was one step closer at least in being fully involved with anything and everything dealing with the black organization that passed through them. They were already working with other agencies and offices collecting classified data that even went beyond incidents outside of Japan.

Jimmy typed away at the computer looking at profiles of people who maybe linked within the organization either as victims or possible suspects. The problem was that most of the people were either missing or confirmed as dead. He had to wonder at the cost of how many lives had been thrown away in order to keep the secrets of who and what they are sealed tight. Who were the people that were inducted into the organization and what was the ultimate goal?

Tapping a pen against his desk his eyes looked away to no where in particular as he thought. Tomorrow he was going to see Rachel for the first time. He actually felt scared. He already knew what to expect. Maybe he was just terrified of confirming the truth. That she really had no memory of herself or anyone else anymore. The fact that after all this time he was back in his body again… he wouldn't get to show the person who mattered most that he really was here. That he hadn't disappeared. Now Rachel was the one who had vanished. Just not physically. It was a hurtful thought to realize.

The light outside his office's windows had grown dark sometime ago. He could honestly just stay here the whole day and keep working. The first day he was back a couple of days ago he had to been forced to go home by Harley. He missed being in an environment like this. Being apart of something. Having real conversations with people. No longer did he have to hide and knock Richard unconscious in order to talk about his deductions. He could be himself. It was still hard getting used to having to not hold his thoughts back. A light knock sounded off.

"Come in."

"Hey Jimmy."

Harley stepped inside leaving the door still open. Adjusting his cap it looked like he was getting ready to leave somewhere.

"There's been a homicide downtown at a business that looks like the Black Organization could be involved. There was one survivor that detailed one of men we've run into before."

Jimmy frowned slightly before speaking up in a hopeful tone, "Think I can come check it out with you?"

"Well, you are doing much better…but I worry about them still lurking around the area and seeing you. They could try something and you're not one hundred percent yet."

Jimmy sighed knowing he was right. "True. Just wish I could help more."

"I know and don't worry. Some photos of the scene are being taken right now and we'll be sent your way after they are finished including whatever else I find. Also once the IDs are done on the bodies that will be up linked your way soon as possible."

"Alright. Be careful then."

"I will. Be back soon," Harley said as he entered back into the bustling office hallway.

Nothing Jimmy could do now except wait for information to be uploaded into the database. He stretched from his chair. He was feeling slightly anxious wanting to find out more about the scene as quickly as possible. Jimmy wished he could go, but he knew it was for the better right now. He trusted Harley to do a top job in searching for any clues or evidence that would be helpful for them, so he wasn't necessarily worried about that. The anxiety he felt was mostly just knowing how close they were to them. Also the connection that one of the members they've dealt with before was possibly involved. It was also a little unsettling how the incident was so close to home. Why now?

Most of the activity have been mainly around Tokyo. Until… he had come here to Osaka. Though there were past cases that seemed connected to the organization's link here, but that was about half a year ago. Jimmy didn't like that realization. They weren't purposely trying to flush him out into the open were they? They certainly didn't know he was back in his original body yet or that he had come here with Harley... but it could have been deducted since he rushed in to help him back when they almost captured him at the hospital. So that didn't make much sense. Perhaps it was just a coincidence, but it was hard to shake it off.

He wondered if they found out he was back in his body again what would be the point in finding him still. Originally he had to guess it was about what he saw when they first slipped him the pill when everything started. Now the reasons must have shifted for them after they realized what really happened instead of a death. Jimmy sighed as he lifted himself from the chair. His body felt sore as he increased his stretching in trying to alleviate it. A yawn found its way suddenly to his mouth. He decided he really needed some coffee.

At that thought he left into the office hallway. A few people said hello as he passed by various offices. A lot of people had gone home besides a couple who worked late into the night. A few must had gone with Harley as well. He had gotten to know a lot of the fellow detectives and high ranking officers already. There were some really bright and hardworking people here. Though they continued to tell him what an honor it was for them to work with him, he really felt that way about them.

Jimmy ruffled a hand into his bangs as he stepped into one of the break rooms on their floor. It was still strange for him to see his reflection which he could faintly see from the side of the coffee pot as he poured himself a small cup. He wondered if he'd ever get used to it. Adding some half n' half he diluted the coffee enough to where it tasted more like milk than black coffee. He wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to the taste, but wanted the caffeine.

Turning from the counter he accidentally bumped into someone spilling a bit of coffee on his dark blue button down shirt.

"Ah, sorry about that," Jimmy said as he looked into who he bumped into.

It was Rin who had looked over him these back few weeks staring back at him looking apologetic, "Oh! I'm sorry. I really should have paid attention to where I was going."

She tucked back her raven colored side swept hair looking rather embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. Least I didn't get any on you."

"Oh, here," she said as she reached behind him to pluck a few napkins from the dispenser on the counter. Handing it to him she made a motion to hold his coffee for him as to let him wipe his shirt.

"How've you been feeling since your checkup yesterday?"

"A lot better, but not quite there yet," he replied as he turned to the sink to add a little water to the napkin as he dabbed it on his shirt. In the reflection of the glass sides of the coffee pot he could see her make a quick movement of her wrist above his cup. That was peculiar.

"Well, I'm confident you will soon."

"I hope so. Staying late tonight?" he asked as he turned back around and took back his coffee from her.

"Yeah. Standing by in case they need some quick lab results done by tonight."

"Well don't work too hard."

"You too," she replied with another smile as he left back into the hallway. His heart began to speed up as he left. He had to have been delirious in thinking she perhaps tried to place something in his coffee? Or maybe he was freaking out over thinking of what he thought he saw. What were the chances of her being apart of the organization…? Yet, she's been with Harley for a long time now; however, it was bothersome what exactly she could have possibly done for that split moment. She seemed flustered, but only because they had run into each other. Did she do that on purpose too? He sighed. Maybe he was thinking way overboard.

Looking at his cup he didn't exactly feel comfortable enough to drink from it. He could have it analyzed to set his nerves at ease, but certainly wasn't anything he could do right this moment without her knowing about it. He felt really ridiculous. He had to have paranoid. Rin had been his main doctor since he had came here. Never had she done anything remotely suspicious the whole time he's know her except for whatever he thought he saw just now. Maybe this new case with the organization that making him feel anxious was also clouding his judgment. He sighed again. If that was the case should he really be working right now?

He left his office door slightly open as he sat back at his desk. Glancing at the monitor nothing had came up yet. Placing his cup into the far corner of the desk he placed an elbow near his keyboard while holding his chin. He stared at the cup half expecting it to do something.

No matter how he thought be might be crazy he decided he should call Harley anyway. Glancing into the crack of the doorway again he pulled out his phone which was inside his desk. Looking back up a figure seemed to have just stall for a moment in front of his door, then disappeared. Clicking through his list of contacts he dialed Harley's cell. After a moment it picked up.

"Hey, Harley. Sorry to bother but I'm um… but I might be just paranoid and overrea– "

The florescent lights suddenly flicked off above him. Not only was his office completely dark but it looked like the entire floor was out. Maybe even the whole building. The entire room was shrouded in darkness except for the amber streetlights that were glowing behind the blinds.

"Okay… the lights just went out. Call you back."

Ending the phone call he quietly rose from his chair towards the wall of the office that was near the hallway. Opening the door crack slowly he peered into the hallway. He couldn't see anything except for the emergency exit signs near the far end which led into the stairwell. Now his fear slightly budding into panic, but he tried to keep his mind clear. Stepping into the hallway he quietly made his way down the hall in hopes of finding another staff member quickly. His hopes of that diminished as he felt the breath knocked out of him from his stomach as soon as he halfway passed by an empty office. Gasping for air he felt himself being pulled while his mouth was covered by a rough hand. He bit hard into the skin which released his mouth but was still pulled by the other hand. The door behind him closed as he was shoved against it.

"You little bitch. You'll pay for that," an irritated voice angrily spat in a hushed whisper.

The figure in front of him was silhouetted in the darkness as he felt a hand smash into the side of his cheek. Pain shot from his jaw that shook throughout his head.

"Obviously someone failed to do their part," the figure muttered.

Jimmy twisted his body away from the hold of his shirt as he made a kick towards the figure fairly hard followed by a pained grunt. Pain pulsated throughout his leg muscles after he did that not used to the strain of fighting. The man attacking him was obviously a heavy set build. Seeing the figure bended over he made a dash for the door and pulled it open only to be stopped by being crushed into it from behind slamming it shut again. The back of his shirt was pulled as he was thrown into the floor as his head was clipped by the edge of a desk. Blood was streaming down his face into his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this much pain as his knees fell towards the carpeted floor.

Struggling to stay conscious he winced as he felt an arm grab his shirt again. He could see from the dim glow of the streetlights by the window they held a piece of cloth in the other hand. Quietly he inhaled a long breath and held it once the cloth was over his mouth. He was certain it was most likely laced with chloroform. As he held his breath he tried to struggle with muffled grunts before he acted like he had fell unconscious into the floor. The cloth was still placed over his mouth as he struggled to hold his breath. After about a minute he finally was released. His lungs felt like they were about to burst. Slowly exhaling he could see the figure turn to open the door towards the hall again for a brief moment. Jimmy took an opportunity to try and wipe away the chemical that stung on his lips and nose in hopes of not succumbing to it as he finally took in a slow breath.

He had lucked out still finding himself barely conscious after one breath. His head was killing him. Closing his eyes again once the figure turned back he felt himself being picked up. Trying to play as dead as he could he could feel the blood drip backwards into his scalp before he was throw over man's shoulder roughly. It was so hard for him not to grunt in pain.

Squeezing his eyes to open slightly he could tell they were in the hallway now. He tried to think of his next move. He could try and yell out for help, but everyone was still blinded by the dark. If he tried to squirm away now there wasn't a good chance he could even get out of the man's grasp. He wasn't sure how long he could take in this pulsating pain he felt shooting in his body all at once, mainly at his head. Passing by a heavy metal door they entered into the stairwell. Surprisingly they were going up and not down. They were already close to the top of the building from the floor they were on now. He wasn't sure what they meant for him once they reached the top, but he didn't have much time.

The lights had come back on as the man grunted up the steps. Jimmy was starting to feel woozy as his vision began to blur for a moment. Blackness washed over him until he jerked back awake again. Blinking a couple of times he tried to refocus. He couldn't lose consciousness. Else he really would have lost.

The sound of his phone rang from the back pocket of his pants. He had forgotten he had tucked it away there before he left his office. The sound startled the man into a small jump. Jimmy figured it was either now or never as he slammed his elbow as hard as he could into his captor's head. He was dropped into the steps as he tried to roll his body to not get harmed from the fall. At the end of the steps his legs wobbled as he struggled to get up. Looking up he knew this man from before. The slender man Gin who tried to kill him before had called him Vodka. Their eyes met for a split moment. Jimmy quickly turned towards the door and tried to pull it open. It wouldn't open. Did they lock from inside the stairwell…?

"You're not going anywhere without this," Vodka mocked as he held up a clearance key card.

Holding a hand to the pocket of his shirt where his pass used to be clipped to his heart dropped. It was the only thing he could use to access the building. Jimmy's eyes glanced down the long drop between the twist of the stairs. He could try and run down to the bottom where it opened into the parking lot. It was his only chance now, but he wasn't sure how far he'd get like he was. Turning a heel he jumped down a couple of steps and made a run for it.

"HEY!"

Jimmy tried not to think of anything else except to run as fast as he could. Heavy steps were already dropping down quickly behind him as he fought against the pain as he struggled to move his feet. Vodka could jump over more steps than he could as he tried to rush down. It was no good.

A familiar fist pummeled into his shoulder causing him to fly towards the grey stone wall. His shoulder was jerked around as he was pushed against the cold brick.

"Do yourself a favor. Stop fighting."

"Screw you."

Struggling against his grasp another fist crashed into his cheek followed by another blow to his stomach. Jimmy grunted against the pain while gasping for air as he melted against the wall towards the floor. The tips of his bangs were already covered by blood as they fell into his face as he hunched over. He didn't want to give up. He felt like if he did he would be equal to saying he wanted to die. Spitting blood into the floor he knew he was at his limit. He felt a hand search his pockets as he pulled out his phone. It was tossed into the gap of the stairwell. A long moment passed before he could hear even a faint shatter of his phone against the ground.

"Now shut up and move."

Groaning in pain from the pull of his arm to stand up he slowly was being dragged behind Vodka up the steps. He felt so dizzy. He couldn't keep track of what floor they were on anymore until they reached the top. His card was slid into the door's security lock. A green light was lit. The heavy door was pushed open as he was further dragged into the gravel of the roof top. Sounds of a chopper were starting up in the distance. Wind swirled around them. Vodka's jacket flapped from the breeze as they walked further and further to the center.

There was a helicopter was fully running by the time the reached it. It looked like a police helicopter. The door was pulled open as he was shoved inside.

"What the hell happened?" the pilot turned and asked.

"Just go. Give me that," Vodka replied pointing to a bag in the front seat.

Opening the bag he pulled out a set of handcuffs and roughly pulled Jimmy's hands behind his back and clasped them around his wrists. They had lifted into the air. Who knew where they were going now. All he knew was that he was likely going to die.

_TBC_

* * *

[ **Author note**: Even I'm a little surprised how this chapter came about. _-slowly eats cookies- -slides bag of cookies to you- _Feel free to review my hot mess of a story. ]


	20. Chapter 20

Jimmy felt his cheek burn with an unbearable cold that radiated throughout his face. Slowly pulling his head up straining his neck in doing so, his eyes opened to find himself lying against a dusty and cracked cement floor. Sitting up on his knees now he found that his hands were still cuffed around his back. A small pool of blood had spread on the floor where his head had laid. Looking at it made him all the more aware how much his head was hurting right now.

He was beginning to feel more dizzy and nauseous the longer he sat up. Glancing at his surroundings he was alone in a windowless bricked room. Exposed piping was laid across one of walls that fed into the outside. Crawling on his knees to one of the bare walls he leaned his back against it uncomfortably. He wasn't sure how long he must have blacked out. Feeling a dull pain against his arm he was sure he had been purposely drugged to make sure he didn't wake up for awhile. Mostly likely to not find out any details at all where he was moved to. Not knowing the layout of the building had certainly dropped his chances of surviving even more severely. If he had been still conscious and blindfolded he could have memorized it just by steps. It was really against all odds he could make it out if he could escape somehow.

Shifting his gaze from the crimson spot on the floor where his blood had pooled he glanced at the flickering florescent light. Drawing a hand up faintly over the side of his cheek he traced his fingers upwards towards his wound. He wondered for a moment if he should even keep fighting any longer. They had finally won. He was in their grasp. This was something bigger than he could have ever hoped to handle. Yet, too many reasons floated in the back of his mind not to give up. Rachel… Doc… His family… Friends… He wanted to protect and fight for not just them, but for other victims as well cast aside by this corrupt organization. He needed to try he decided. No matter how hopeless it seemed.

A click sound snapped his eyes to the door. Jimmy held back a grunt collapsing his body against the floor like he had passed out again. He pretended to close his eyes, but open barely enough letting him only see a small sliver of what was in front of him. He tried to not move any part of his body from the feeling of the floor against his head that was a mix of pain and relief from the cold. Hearing the door open and shut, footsteps came towards him slowly. He could tell by the faint outline of their body and sound of their steps it was someone who he had never seen before. It was definitely a man.

The man leaned down to his level once he was just several inches away from him. Closing his eyes fully now sensing them looking into his face, he felt a hand press against his neck for a moment checking his pulse. Feeling adrenaline begin to pump in his veins he tried to remain calm as possible. Hearing the man stand up again he opened his eyes slightly to see him turn and lift a walkie-talkie from his belt to his lips. He communicated that Jimmy appeared unconscious again. A voice from the other end responded back saying not to proceed with their instructions until he was awake again. Deciding it was now or never in trying to escape, Jimmy bit his lower lip hoisting himself up quietly as possible. Rolling up from his feet up his eyes washed over with blackness from suddenly lifting himself up. He felt so drowsy and nauseous right now, but held himself together just long enough to give the hardest kick he could muster into his captor's groin. The man cursed and doubled over immediately.

It was a cheap shot to do to another man, but results always extremely effective. Taking one final hit to the man's head the blow had effectively knocked him unconscious as he had fallen face first into the floor. Jimmy crouched on his knees and turned his body so his hands behind his back could pluck a set of keys that had fallen slightly out of the man's pocket. He had to hope that among the string of keys was one to the handcuffs behind his back. Jiggling each key into the keyhole one was a perfect fit. Maybe luck was on his side after all.

Freeing his hands he rubbed the red lines of his wrists the cuffs left. He knew he didn't have much time in trying to attempt his escape. He didn't know what was beyond the door. Fighting back waves of nausea again he pulled the man to the nearest pipe that was looped in and out of the wall. Cuffing his hands around the pipe he pulled a gun out of the man's holster and placed it within the top lining of his pants for now. Jimmy hated guns by all means, but he knew if he wanted any real chance of living. It's what he would have to use if it came down to it by force.

Slowly Jimmy his way towards the door. Fumbling through the keys he found the correct one to unlocking it. His heart was racing so fast within his chest he was afraid it was going to jump out of his throat. He was scared. Really scared. He couldn't deny that. Sucking in a breath he cracked open the door which revealed a dimly lit hallway.

Poking his head through it looked like he was in the basement of a tall warehouse building. Rusty steel beams were threaded along a mix of metal and bricked walls. Various shelves with boxes were aligned along the walls and stretching into the middle of the floor. There was a set of metal stairs that opened up into a brighter light. He could hear murmurs of people talking. It sounded like at least a mix of thirteen or more voices. There was no way he was going to be able to go up the stairs unnoticed. Pulling away from the door now he locked it and lingered in the shadows along the wall in hopes of finding another opening. Each direction led to dead ends. Hearing footsteps beginning to drop down the stairs he began to panic. Quietly he moved between one of the darkened rows of endless shelves that were stuffed with various boxes of papers and dropped down to a knee.

Jimmy wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last with his throbbing head wound as another wave of nauseous hit him. Between his blinks his vision would blur for a moment before returning back to normal. He knew he was in serious trouble of becoming unconscious again. He watched over the top of dusty boxes of a skinny man in a black coat knocking on the door where he was held captive. They were already wondering where the man from before was. Glancing around again, Jimmy really didn't have many options left. There wasn't anywhere else to go to but up the stairs. He was going to have to make a bold movement. Easing his nerves inhaling a deep breath he slowly stood up. The thin man's knocks at the door were becoming more persistent.

"Tai, what the hell are you doing in there?" the man asked towards the door with his hands on his hips.

Pulling the gun out of his back pocket Jimmy waited to make his move as he peered around the corner of the shelf. Seeing he was clear in dashing under the stairs to get closer he made a soft leap. Watching the man turn on a heel and sigh he began to make his way towards the stairs. Jimmy had to do this. Much as he didn't like it.

Jimmy ran quickly behind him before a single step was even placed on the stairs. Holding the man's mouth he pulled him back forcefully and pressed the barrel of the gun his head.

"If you want to live, don't make a sound," Jimmy said in a hushed voice.

The man began to struggle before he heard a click of Jimmy pulling the hammer of the gun back. The man nodded reluctantly. Taking his gun at the man's hip he placed it inside the lining of his pants.

"We're going up the stairs. You _will_ lead me out of here. I _will_shoot you if you try anything or if anyone else up there tries anything. Got it?"

The man nodded again. Never in Jimmy's life had he ever had a hostage. He supposed there was always a first time for everything. Feeling uneasiness slip into his gut as they began up the steps now, Jimmy tried to look as serious as possible once they were at the top of the stairs that he was more than willing to shoot anyone who tried to stop him.

Several shocked eyes met his gaze as they stood now in a large long stretching room. There was a mix of files and a couple of laptops opened on a table where a lot black trench coat cloaked men sat surprised.

"What the… I thought he was still passed out?" one of them murmured.

Slowly they began to stand making a motion to the inside their coats.

"Stop right there," Jimmy uttered in a serious tone while clutching the man in his hands more tightly.

Everyone froze their movements briefly. Glancing around the room quickly Jimmy slowly began to move both of them towards the door that was a couple of feet ahead of them.

"You really think you're going to be leaving us, Jimmy Kudo?" a man with raven hair called out towards him causing him to flinch.

"I'll do whatever I have to," he replied back.

"You don't seem to understand. You're one of the organization's greatest mistakes. You're not going be leaving here alive."

"We'll see about that."

Suddenly the raven hair man pulled out a gun beneath his coat and with a single shot had planted a bullet right between the eyes of the Jimmy's hostage. The man's lifeless body slumped to the ground. Jimmy was stunned. How could they have killed one of their own men?

"One thing to know about us. If you're caught. You're gone. It's pretty cut throat," he smiled seeing Jimmy's stunned face.

The man clicked his gun again. "We have orders to kill you sooner rather than later if you tried to escape so… Goodbye."

At the exact moment his gun went off Jimmy ducked and backed into the door returning a shot back into the man's shoulder which caused him to yelp. Splinters of wood sprayed into the air as Jimmy managed to dodge the bullet that was aimed straight for his head. It barely grazed by his cheek. Turning the handle and spinning his body to the other side of the door Jimmy further stumbled out of the doorframe. Several shots had whizzed by creating punctured holes in their wake.

Jimmy's heart was pounding fiercely now as he surveyed the room he was in. Running towards the stairs he dashed up them as fast as his feet would allow as the doors swung open behind him. Shots clanked into the metal railing creating sparks. At the top of the steps now he was glad to finally see windows. At least now he was above ground. Steps thudded in the distance as he tried to keep running. His breathes were starting to get shorter each step he took. It was making it even more difficult trying to run. Running into the next room he was greeted by other cloaked men. Shooting them in the legs they cursed and hunched over failing to strike back as Jimmy stumbled on through more wooden double doors.

Abruptly Jimmy's feet stopped as he ran into railing. The room he was in opened up to reveal the building had close to thirteen floors. Glancing up there were several people hurriedly walking down the open stairwell. Having no time to think, he ran down narrow pathway and made a bee-line towards a metal door that seemed to lead to the outside. Sweat was stinging his wound now as it ran down his face. Several shots from different angles fired which one managed to hit the top of his shoulder. He lunged forward from the shot into the door and pulled it open with all his might.

As Jimmy pulled the door open to reveal the night's sky the moon silhouetted a familiar man standing in the doorway. Much to his horror Gin stood in the moonlight smiling with an idle cigarette hanging from his bottom lip with his gun pointed into Jimmy chest. A thunderous jolt echoed into the air as two triggers were pulled multiple times at once.

One shot.

Two shots.

Three.

Jimmy stumbled forward as he saw Gin fall. Blood had fallen into the air like a midnight rain that had poured over them both. Falling into the ground face first a bitter soil found its way into his bloodied mouth. Clutching his side he stumbled to get up as another pain from his thigh had pulsated within his torn muscle. Looking back towards Gin… he was laid motionless towards the night's sky without a blink or a breath. His cigarette had fallen into a patch of pebbles beside him burning itself out in an orange glow. Jimmy had managed to shoot him in the heart during his frantic movement to escape out of the path of Gin's gun.

Several people burst behind the metal door making Jimmy stand on his shaky legs to run into tall grassy fields that surrounded the building. The crack of twigs beneath his feet as he ran didn't leave him much of a chance to get away without being followed as groups of men began to run after him with flashlights at hand. The trail of blood licking into the blades of grass also wasn't helping his situation as he held his sides best he could. The pain of the grass tearing across his bloodied leg was beginning to be unbearable, but he didn't want to give up not matter how painful. He just can't. Not yet.

His eyes could barely make out his soundings as he struggled to adjust and keep focus of what was in front of him. The fields seemed endless in all directions as it blended into a dark outline of surrounding trees. He wasn't sure how his feet still kept moving anymore. It was like they had a life of their own. Stumbling over fallen branches he made his way into the thick forest. Leaning against a large tree now he raised a hand to the rough bark as he began to slip down towards the ground. The blood on his hand scraped along as he lost his grip and had completely doubled over taking in haggard breaths. He felt like he couldn't breathe anymore.

Was he going to die here? He wondered as he began to feel a numbness slowly beginning to wash over him. The rays of white light from flashlights were flashing back and forth between the shadows of the trees in the distance. His eyes looked up to find a circle of light hovered above him nearly inches away from his head until it moved on to another area. They were close to him. He needed to keep moving.

Grabbing into the bark again he pulled himself up only to fall down again from a strong wave of dizziness. Blood was just... It was everywhere. Tracing his fingers down his chest he could feel the wetness of his shirt. It was completely enveloped now. Footsteps were getting closer to where he was. Groggily he managed to hoist himself up long enough to move his feet down the slope of the hill into a tighter thick of trees. Branches cut into his bare skin as he slid down on the leafy floor into some underbrush. A shot had ringed out within the trees startling him to jump slightly. He had placed a hand over his mouth preventing him from accidentally yelling out from being so startled of how close the loud sound was. A couple of startled owls had flown into the dark sky above him.

"I know you're out here somewhere," someone called at a close distance taking a palm to the smeared blood on the side of the tree Jimmy was at earlier.

Keeping his hand pressed against his lips Jimmy stared into the small patches of open sky that hanged above up between intertwining branches. It was the only thing he could focus on right now without becoming overwhelmed by fear as the crunch of footsteps explored closer to his hiding spot. His other hand clung to the gun which had become slippery by the blood on his hands. He was beginning to get so sleepy between the mix of pain and numbness slowly overtaking him, but tried his best to keep his eyes opened. They were beginning to burn by fallen droplets of sweat and blood. He was too scared to move right now to wipe his eyes as a pair of footsteps was coming closer and closer.

Jimmy held a breath as the steps stopped just a foot away from his head. A knot in his throat began to form and deepen the longer the figure stood still. Watching the silhouette begin to walk away in exploring another area Jimmy let out a quiet shaky breath. Fighting back the water beginning to tear away from his eyes, he began to loosen his grip on the gun and placed it beside him feeling relieved from the loss of weight at his tired hand. He wished he had time to rest. What he wouldn't give just to rest like this, but the longer he stayed like this, the more likely the chances were that he would be found. His wounds… He wasn't going to kid himself. They were very serious. If he stayed as he was now, he probably wouldn't make it until morning.

Reluctantly using what little strength he had left he pulled himself out of the brush and sat up. Shrugging off his jacket he began to tear it into pieces and wrap it around his gunshot wounds in hopes of trying to stop the bleeding. Kneeling now, he slowly rose to his feet fighting against every urge wanting to fall back down again. Using tree trunks as support while he stepped his way into the forest he wondered where on earth he could possibly be right now. The terrain didn't look familiar at all from what he could make out in the dark. There were no city lights. The only lights were the stars themselves that sat beside the moon.

The terrain began to grow steeper. He was struggling greatly just trying to make it from tree to tree now. The voices seemed to drift away further much to his relief. He wasn't sure how long he had been walking now. It seemed like the further he went the more disorientated he was getting. He kept forgetting which direction he was going. Forgetting for a moment what he was doing. Forgetting where the blood all over him had appeared from. A trickle of a stream could be heard just below the sharp drop of the slope now as he treaded on top of it following along side the river now.

Another wave of blackness fell over his eyes as he shrunk down to his knees against a small tree. This time he had blacked out for too long, which led his limp body to tumble down the slope as his skin was scraped by various rocks and branches. He didn't feel the pain until his eyes went wide again coming back into reality. Not realizing what was happening he felt himself free falling as everything around him was blurred. It wasn't until cold water shocked his entire body did he realize he had fallen into the river.

Bubbles escaped his lips as he sunk further into the depths of the current. Even though faint clouds of blood from his shirt smeared the moon's icy blue into dark reds...The last thing he remembered was how beautiful the full moon looked rippling above him in the water. Then… he was enveloped again by darkness.

_TBC_

* * *

[ **Author Note:** Why do I keep surprising myself what I end up writing? I have no idea. Well! Hope you enjoyed. It's kind of emo, I know. But stay strong. Story is coming to a close hopefully soon in the next couple chapters. Many thanks to those who've reviewed/letting me know there are still a few active readers here and there. ]


	21. Chapter 21

Jimmy coughed up water as he felt such a shuttering cold take over his whole body to the point he was completely numbed over. At least he couldn't feel pain anymore, but he knew in the back of his mind it was a sign he probably wouldn't live much longer as his breaths were getting increasingly slower. His joints were too stiff to move as his cheek lay against a rocky shore where his mouth was barely high enough from the water's edge. The waves would splash a few mouthfuls of muddy water into his mouth between his breaths. His waist was still dipped in the streaming water gently trying to pull him back into the current.

Through the splinter opening of an eye he couldn't see the moon anymore as clouds were rolling in the night's sky. Slowly pale light fade and return ever so often from the peeking moon. He wasn't sure how long he must have drifted down the river. Somehow he was lucky he didn't drown. His hands clenched into the mush of the mud where his body had washed up feeling only faintly the pebbled rocks in his grasp. The only sounds he could hear was the rush of the water trailing behind him mixed in with the faint calls of crickets in the distance.

He wanted to move out of the frigid water, but his body didn't seem to want to cooperate with him. So he laid motionless. There were so many thoughts that tumbled into his mind that collaged with random memories. His times growing up. The many cases he had solved as not just as himself, but as Conan. The mornings he would talk with Agasa and seeing what new crazy gadget he was working on. The memories he had with Rachel. A small smile tugged at the edge of his lips. He treasured their time together the most. It was shame he wouldn't get to see her again. The only wish he had was that she would get her memories back now that she had awakened from her coma. He hoped she would be the same girl he fell in love with and would live out her life to the fullest. The only regret he had now was that he wouldn't be there with her. Just like always. He was never truly there for her. At least not physically. But he knew deep inside his heart he would always be with her in spirit. He would want nothing more than to watch over her. Much like the feeling he felt that Agasa was with him. Even right now. He would get to see him soon. That thought comforted him a little.

Death wasn't something he'd ever think about although he was around it all the time from case to case. Perhaps so that he could keep on doing the work that he needed to do. He could never, _not_ think about the victims in his line of work, but after seeing so many bodies you have to build a wall up around yourself just to keep going. Death was something that happened everyday. It was the cycle of life. You're born only to die. It was just unfortunately cut short for many. He was still very young, but he couldn't complain much about his life. He had gotten to do so much. He lived his dream of becoming a detective. Who knows where he could have been years from now, but he did help bring many to justice. He gave the families of victims a small bit of peace. It was a small difference, but he felt important nonetheless.

Jimmy began to hear voices in the distance. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination at first, but the slippery crunch of various steps against the bank of the river was coming closer. It looked like in the end they would find him after all. It didn't really matter now. He tried his best although he knew it was a long shot he would have survived. Everything around him further washed into the darkness. He couldn't seem to hold a focus with his eyes anymore. They felt so heavy. His skin was so very cold. As if needles were all pressing into his skin at once. He could no longer hold a single thought in his mind anymore. It would enter and leave just as quickly before he could comprehend it. The voices around him didn't make much sense.

For a moment, he felt a warm touch to his face. His lips felt too paralyzed to even attempt to say anything. An orb of light hovered around his eyes and under his lids before the touch faded away. Blinded from the light, darkness crept within his sight once more before he managed to crack his eyelids ever so slightly. He felt his body being lifted. All he could see were several figures shrouded within the shadows of the surrounding forest.

Voices swirled around him. It all just sounded like inaudible murmurs. His body shook from being carried. Leaves were pinched across his pale cheeks as he was pulled past underbrush. More lights entered his vision but he wasn't sure what exactly it was. Inhaling a slow breath his eyes found their way closed again. Exhaling into the night's air his lungs decided they couldn't lift anymore. That was his last breath. His body had fallen limp into the arms of whoever had been carrying him.

He had died.

* * *

Jimmy opened his eyes revealing a light blue sky up above him. He was confused at first where he was. He felt so warm. Inhaling a deep relaxing scent of the sweet air around him he lifted himself up to his elbows blinking. He felt like he had just woken from an almost peaceful sleep. Slowly he pulled himself up from the tall, thick grass surrounding him. Peering over the hedges of the grass it expanded out in many directions as far as the eye could see. He let out a sigh. What was this place?

His brow furrowed in confusion. Was this a dream? He figured that it must have been. This place he was in seemed only fitting to be within a dream. It didn't seem real in a lot ways. Yet, as his hands touched the soft blades of the grass as he walked it certainly felt real. Weaving between the trails of the grass he wandered a bit before he could see in the far distance a figure leaning against a tree. They seemed so familiar.

"Hey!" Jimmy called out as he shot a hand up to make a wave gesture.

The figure turned revealing more of their face. Grey strands of hair were swept back with a matching grey mustache above their lip. They adjusted their thick rimmed circular glasses and stared up at Jimmy with a soft smile. Jimmy's mouth dropped in shock. It was Agasa. Suddenly no words could come to mind as he steadied his gaze on his friend. Memories began to flood back before his eyes. Agasa had died… How was he here now?

Jimmy glanced into his hands. He pressed into his palm as it became discolored from the pressure. It seemed so real... This had to have been real. A frown found its way to Jimmy's lips at the realization from his last memory. He had tried to escape from the organization…and he had died trying.

Was this place heaven? His eyes searched unsurely until they settled back at Agasa. Deciding to try and talk with him Jimmy began to walk towards the tree. The further he tried to walk towards it the farther he felt like he was from it. He didn't understand why. Agasa could sense his confusion before he began to come towards him. Jimmy stood still almost unbelieving it was really Agasa the closer he came to him.

"Jimmy, it's good to see you," Agasa said as he smiled warmly at him.

"You too, but… I don't completely understand…"

"It's not your time yet," he replied.

"What..?" Jimmy blinked in confusion.

"They are waiting for you. You still have so much left to do... I'll always be here though," Agasa said this while he reached a hand over Jimmy's chest. He placed a small pat to his heart. He smiled once more.

"Go on and don't worry," he added.

Everything suddenly disappeared as Jimmy felt a jolt course through his body.

* * *

Jimmy's eyes shot open wide as he gasped for air. A plastic mask had been placed over his dry mouth. Pain rushed back into his senses as if his body had been slammed against a steel wall. He was strapped down to a cushioned board that held him snugly in place. A blanket had been covered over his body as a few other people were fidgeting with instruments and bandages around him. A man above him let out relieved sigh. He held back a bead a sweat with a sleeve before saying, "We've got him back."

A few voices were overjoyed with relief. It didn't take him long to figure out that he was a helicopter. The loud noise from the blades overhead was making his head throb an almost unbearable pain.

"Can you understand me?" the man asked him. He tried to nod but he couldn't. All he could manage with straining his eyes as a half response.

"Don't worry, Jimmy," the man said.

Don't worry. Agasa's words of saying exactly that came back to his mind. Now he really wasn't sure if what he had seen was truly a dream or not. Before he could think much more about it the pain he felt throughout his body slowly became too much to bear. He had fallen into darkness once more.

Xxx

Jimmy blinked as he stirred beneath layered sheets of a bed. His lids slowly opened to find himself inside a dimly lit hospital room. The blinds in the room were half open revealing the moon peaking behind the landscape of skyscrapers around the building. He figured he must have been brought back to Osaka, but he had no idea how they even found him.

"Hey."

His eyes glanced towards a voice beside him. Harley had a forced smile as he saw Jimmy's eyes adjust. For the first time he actually could see worry in Harley's eyes which usually were filled with a sharp confidence. Bringing a hand up the wrinkled blanket over his chest Jimmy pulled lightly at the mask around his face to try and speak. He settled it beneath his chin before replying, "Hey…"

"How are you feeling?" Harley asked.

"Could be better…I feel like hell. I have a feeling I probably look like it too."

"Maybe just a little," he tried to joke back unsurely.

"How did I get here…?"

"Well…First of all before anything else…I want to apologize," Harley started to say.

"What? Why?"

"It's my fault… why you're here now," he responded heavily with his eyes downcast towards the floor.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because… We failed…well… I failed in not catching a double agent working on my team. I thought it was safe enough, but obviously it wasn't. You got kidnapped. You almost… Well you _did _die… and I'm thankful the medics were able to bring you back…I'm not sure I would ever forgive myself if that happened…I certainly don't forgive myself even now though."

"It's not anyone's fault," Jimmy replied sternly.

"I appreciate you saying that, but it was my mistake... We both know how costly a mistake can be… It almost cost you your life."

"But it didn't… I'm here now. That's all that matters… but… How did you find me?"

"Tracking device on your old watch. I placed it thinking it might come in handy sometime… I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I wasn't sure if you'd be uncomfortable about it."

"I see…and no, I'm not. It was the right thing to do," Jimmy said as he glanced at his wrists for a moment. They looked so thin.

"It seemed to have fallen in the river where you were… I'm not sure where it is now… and I'm sorry. I know Agasa originally gave that to you. We were lucky to have gotten close enough before we lost the signal to have found you."

Jimmy processed Harley's words before saying, "What happened with the hideout?"

"Well… there was a shoot out between our team and the organization. We lost perhaps about has many people as they did of theirs… but we managed to capture most of them in our custody alive. Some of the files had burned before we had a chance to confiscate them, but there was enough left to weed out other locations where they were residing at. We have taken those out already."

"When… did this happen?"

"Several weeks ago… You've been… out for awhile."

"I see… So… then…"

"It's over," Harley said with a sincere grin.

"It's over…?" Jimmy repeated in an almost dream like state. He wasn't sure what to feel. Rejoice? Relief? They had finally uprooted the Black Organization. Instead he leaned back into the bedding looking up towards the darkened ceiling. He wondered if he was truly free from them…or anyone else he cared for to be harmed ever again.

"Well…" Harley started to say before sitting up from the chair beside him.

"You should get some rest. I can already tell you you're going to have a lot of visitors tomorrow if the hospitable allows it. There are a lot of people really worried about you…Including Rachel."

"Rachel?"

"Yes," he replied with a soft smiled.

"I don't understand…"

"You will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight…" Jimmy replied still slightly puzzled at Harley's words. Was Rachel fully better now…? Did she get her memories back? He hoped beyond hope…that was truly the case.

_TBC_

* * *

[ **Author Note:** Sorry it took awhile to get this up. I left a notice of my hiatus on my profile, but I had to take a break from writing at home to finish up projects/portfolio. It was really stressful, but I got through it. It's allll over. I'll graduate this Friday. Yay. ^_^

I was able to write half of this at work. So I'm glad to finally be back. I have one more chapter left of this story. Then it's the end, which I'm certainly thrilled to finally reach this point in finally finishing a story. Expect next update this weekend. Thanks very much for yalls patience. I appreciate the words of encouragement from last update.

Feel free to leave a review. Until next update~ ]


	22. Chapter 22

Jimmy stirred awake to the morning's light that peeked its way through the blinds. They would sway ever so softly from the air that circulated from the a/c vent overhead. Little speckles of dust drifted within the light's beams floating their way around the room. Internally Jimmy felt a sense of relief as he opened his eyes. Not only did he get to live to see another day, but they had finally beaten the Black Organization. It felt like a dream in a lot of ways in just everything that had happened.

Looking at his bruised hands he wondered how much worse for wear he probably looked right now. He could feel several bandages over his legs and chest from his wounds. Pain would burn within his flesh when he would make any notion of a movement, but was dull enough only prompting him to wince as he would feel it shoot through his nerves. A soft knock on the door made his eyes glance up to find a nurse smiling warmly at him.

"Hello… Mr. Kudo. It's good timing that you're awake. My name is Chiyo," she said as she walked into the room. She looked over at a few of the devices that were hooked up to Jimmy's body through various wires and tubes. She made a couple quick notes on a clipboard she was carrying.

Carefully she brought out a light from her pocket and looked over his eyes before making another note on the clipboard. She let out an approving sigh.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing as well as I can be," he replied.

"Good! Well there's been a few people here waiting to meet with you, but there's a special visitor for you they are willing to wait a little longer for."

"Oh…Who?"

Jimmy had an idea who it could be… but he wasn't sure if it was even possible. Would it be…her?

"Her name is Rachel. I'll go get her. Be right back."

"Ah…"

It was all he could manage to reply as he watched her steps echo into the hallway. He would finally get to see her. In his true form. Would she really remember him… or… but… why else would she be here if she didn't get her memories back? He was hopeful, but scared at the same time. He had no idea what to even say to her. How to even look at her. His heart began to pound within his chest. He was actually feeling pretty nervous. He swallowed hard before looking up slowly at a new figure in the doorway.

There she was. Rachel.

She looked thinner than before and had visible scars on her neck and forehead. Her hair had been cut due to the head surgery they had to perform on her. He had never really seen her hair like that before. It was always completely bandaged during the few visits he would get to see her. Her long brown beautiful locks were gone. The nurse was by her side helping her take small steps towards his bed. Each step was creating a heavy feeling of guilt within him. He felt so bad how she ended up this way because of him. The back of his throat started to burn before he shook in a breath to hold back his tears. He couldn't cry in front of her. He tried his best to remain strong. At least for her sake…rather than his own. She was seated next to him. She still hadn't completely looked him in the eye yet as he stared curiously at her.

"I'll give you both some time alone," Chiyo said softly before closing the door to the room as she left.

They both remained silent for a moment.

"Rachel…" Jimmy began to say, cutting into the tense air.

Slowly her blue eyes lifted into his. The corner of her mouth upturned into a small smile before she completely burst into tears. She tried to hold back her sobs with a hand to her mouth, but couldn't manage to stop. No matter how hard she tried.

"Rachel… Please… Don't cry."

Jimmy took his hand pulling hers into his. He hated to see her cry. He seemed to always make her cry.

"I-I'm sorry… I just… I just c-can't believe it's really you," she replied through broken sobs.

"It's been so long since I've seen you…and when I heard you almost died…I…I…" she added before crying again.

"I'm here now, it's going to be okay," he said with a squeeze of her hand. He watched her cry for a good moment feeling absolutely terrible that he couldn't do much about it. So he let her cry awhile longer before he spoke.

"I'm glad to see you've… gotten your memories back," Jimmy said as she began to stifle her tears.

"I finally was able to remember things a couple days ago… and when I asked about Conan… They said I should ask you…and then I found out you were badly hurt…I'm just… So happy to see you I person finally. I've been dreaming of this day… but… What happened to Conan?" she asked.

"The thing about Conan…" Jimmy began to say taking in a deep breath. He really wished this was a lot easier.

"I was Conan," he finally said.

"What…?" she looked puzzled for a moment.

"I've been with you this whole time Rachel… Remember that day I disappeared?" he asked looking up at her regretfully. She nodded a slow yes.

"I was following some agents and they had caught me. They had given me this drug that completely changed me back into a child… Just… One thing led to another and I ended up with you and your father. I didn't plan for it to happen…I'm just… so sorry I never told you before… but I thought I was protecting you doing so… which obviously…it did no good. I've been fighting to get my body back ever since…"

"Jimmy... How could you have not told me it was you that whole time…I…the things I said…about you when I talked with _Conan_…I've always thought I was crazy seeing the resemble between you both but…" she said with a slight anger.

"I'm sorry… I really am…You just…have no idea how much I've loved you all this time," Jimmy immediately regretted those last few words as she stared at him blankly. She turned her eyes away from his to look at the floor as if she was thinking about what to possibility say next.

The longer the seconds went by, the more Jimmy felt embarrassed admitting that he loved her. It was perhaps a mistake… how could she love him now? For everything that he had done… and had not said to her all those times before?

Rachel began to stand up slowly for a moment. Jimmy wasn't sure what she was planning on doing before she came closer to the bed and sat on the edge. She took in a deep breath before saying, "I've always loved you and I've missed you so much…Only to find out that you've been here by my side this whole time..."

"I wish…I could have told you sooner… I'm sorry for lying to you…I regret it…I really do. I don't blame you if you never forgive me," he replied.

"I forgive you... Just never leave me again or hide anymore secrets from me. Promise?" she said while she leaned closer to him on the bed. She intertwined her fingers into his. Her face was inching closer to him making his heart beat even faster.

"I promise…better yet…marry me?" he whispered.

Rachel's eyes shot open wide in surprise before Jimmy leaned in to capture her pale lips against his. His body ached from his wounds, but all the pain in the world couldn't have stopped what he felt from finally kissing her. A warm feeling washed over him. It couldn't compare to his dreams to the real thing. He felt a tear roll down his cheek. He pulled back to see her begin to cry again.

"Please Rachel, don't cry… I hate to see you cry," he said as he leaned his forehead against hers.

She sniffed in response trying to compose herself before saying, "I…I…would love to marry you."

Jimmy smiled before he kissed her once more. This time more passionately. If words couldn't describe how he felt, this kiss certainly did. It was desperate with a sense of longing as he mingled his tongue with hers.

The sound of the door squeaked open for a moment.

"O-oh, I'll give you two more time," Chiyo stammered embarrassingly shutting the door after seeing their position.

Jimmy and Rachel stopped for a moment with shy blushed faces as they watched the nurse click the door shut. They turned back towards each other looking into each other's eyes. Jimmy couldn't help but return Rachel's contagious smile that formed on her lips. He had never had been so happy more than this very moment. Finally… he could truly be happy. Together with her…forever.

* * *

Their wedding took place the following spring. Both of their parents understood after all they had been through they didn't want to waste another moment even though they were still both very young.

Everyone was there. Both of their families, friends from school and everyone that had ever helped Jimmy from the police force. Harley was the best man, which he still couldn't stop wearing his baseball cap out of habit even after the main ceremony was over complaining he felt awkward without it.

A small shrine was set up at their wedding reception to remember Dr. Agasa. A few photos were placed of him as well as candles were lit in his honor. Jimmy had a feeling he was truly there with them both in spirit watching over them.

Jimmy and Rachel made sure to invite his old Junior Detective League from his Conan days. He explained for now to them that Conan had to move away overseas suddenly… figuring it would be best to tell them who he really was when they were a little bit older. Somehow from their smiles he thought maybe perhaps they've already had known.

After they had officially begun their life together they both made it a goal to complete high school before they did anything else. From there, Jimmy and Harley started their own detective agency together becoming one of the best and most talked about detectives as they continued their work ranging from cases not only within Japan, but from all across the world that no one else could crack.

It wasn't too long before Harley found himself marrying his childhood sweetheart, Kirsten Thomas (Kazuha Toyama). They weren't the only ones who began starting their family that summer when they were married. Jimmy and Rachel were expecting twins that same year.

_The End_

* * *

[ **Author Note:** Is it the best ending ever in the history of endings? I'm sure it's not, but with picking up this story after years and years of absence for me it's the best I can do.

When I started this story in 2004 I had no clue about writing or the commitment to keep it up. I finally fell back into writing these past few months (2011) and it's something that I've found myself surprisingly enjoying. I've always felt terrible that I've left this story unfinished.

Looking back at the old chapters of this story…There are so many errors, short choppy chapters and just how different I write now compared to then. I don't care to edit it though. Perhaps because I just wish to be done with the story and officially close it for good to work on other projects. Also just as a reminder of wow…I _really_ wrote like that back then.

I never finished past the anime series where Ai or even Kazuha entered the picture. Which is why they aren't properly apart of the story. I loved the series, but there were so many episodes it was daunting a bit for me to keep watching. Although I'd love to learn more about the other characters I never personally got to know.

**There are no future plans to making another Detective Conan story.**

Thank you to those who took the time to read this first attempt of mine at writing a fanfiction. I hope to continue on in my other stories and learn from my experience with writing this one.

I read and respond to reviews, so thank you again to those who took the time to express helpful comments towards this story.

On a final note, I want to credit that _Stopwatch Hearts_ was originally inspired out of a favorite song of mine with that same title. It's by Delerium. These lines in particular:

_Businessmen with stopwatch hearts  
They don't beat  
(They tick)_

Thanks for reading. ]


End file.
